Oh dear again
by happy-rea
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort, but after Ron and Hermione die he is reborn with all his memories as Merlin, what happens when he learns he is THAT Merlin and he goes to Camelot, who does he meet and how do people react when Voldemort comes back? Rewritten.
1. Prolouge AHH I can't spell

Oh Dear

A Merlin/Harry Potter story

By happy-reader007

AN: I've rewritten this story, and completed it FINALLY, so here we go. I'm replacing all the all ready up chapters with their new counter parts and give you a new chapter today then there will be a new chapter every two days to give me time to write more so i don't leave this stupidly long period of time between updating any story again. YEY for the summer holidays

Any way ENJOY! My random harry potter and Merlin crossover that i think worked out quite well

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Prologue (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

It had been a bloody battle and many people had died on both sides. But the worst deaths as far as Harry was concerned was the deaths of his best friends. They had died at the same time neither moving as green light came towards them; giving the young children with them time to run.

Harry fought with both sword and wand; he killed many death eaters so he could get to Voldemort who had been hiding at the back.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Once Harry had won, everyone cheered. Harry just walked back to the bodies of his dead friends.

"Why did they have to die?" He whispered- he didn't have the energy left inside of him to shout. He knew it would make no difference. "Why must I be left alone? Take me somewhere else." He pleaded.

The wind spoke back to him,

'Young Warlock. We will take you somewhere. You will have a great destiny in front of you. But you will have to fight again. You can choose if you go and you can choose to remember.'

Harry thought, not really caring that it was the wind who had spoken to him. He was being offered a way out.

"What will happen to the bodies of Ron and Hermione?"

'We can revive them Warlock. But only if you leave'

This made Harry's mind up.

"I choose to go." He spoke quietly as if to himself. "I choose to go." He reiterated. "I choose to go and to remember what has happened here."

'Very well. Young Warlock. We will take you to your new life.'

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The wind picked up around him and his eyes flashed gold. As Harry was lifted into the air and – just as he had been promised – Ron and Hermione woke up. They saw him smile at them, a flash of golden light and Harry was no longer there.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"He's a beautiful baby boy Hunith. What are you going to call him?"

The women looked into baby Harry's green eyes and thought.

"Merlin. I'll call him Merlin"

And so Harry James Potter was rechristened as Merlin.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Prologue (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

AN: I know my chapters are shorter and that the prologue hasn't changed but I – and my best mate Nicky (who is beta'ing this for me) felt that sometimes the best point to cut it off was earlier on.

Review and keep reading


	2. Chapter 1

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 1 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin lived happily in Eledor. He pushed his past – or was it future – memories to the back of his head and he only allowed himself to think of them on All Hallows Eve.

He made people smile and everyone knew and liked him.

He was hardly ever seen without his best friend Will. And the two of them pulled many pranks on other villagers, but they always knew where to stop. Merlin would always utter two words after a prank had worked successfully and one day Will asked him about it.

"Merlin why do you always say 'Mischief Managed' after a prank?"

The look in Merlin's eyes as he answered scared Will and he vowed never to say anything that might bring up that look again.

"It's a memory of the future Will. A future history, a history that one day everyone will know. It will become a sign of happiness, of laugher. It is just a memory of what is yet to come. Nothing more." Merlin replied not looking at Will but looking through him. In Merlin's minds eye he could see a werewolf, a stag and a large black dog roaming around a dark forest enjoying life.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

What no one knew about Merlin was that he crept out every night to practice with weapons. He could now fight properly with a sword in both hands, something he was only learning to do before the battle. He never used a shield but relied on his body to protect him. He taught himself gymnastics and, by watching the village elders, he learnt to dance - knowing it would help in his fighting. He would not allow people to die for him. He would be the one protecting not be protected. Merlin would have to practice being clumsy. So that everyone would under estimate him.

He remembered what was said to him that day. _'You will have a great destiny in front of you. But you may have to fight again'_ He didn't want to fight but he knew that he would if it was required. He lived by his own rule of 'Protect the innocent, because without the protectors the innocent no longer exist' If he fought a child would not have to fight in his place. He would be the protector for all the younger children. They would not lose their innocence in a war if he could help it.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Many years passed, and Merlin was happy with the simple lifestyle he had in Eledor. But he knew that he would have to leave to follow his destiny. When the time came he was happy and as ready as he felt he could be for what was going to happen.

He pretended to be annoyed that he had to leave – it would have looked odd if he didn't. But as soon as he started to walk towards Camelot he knew it was the right thing and whatever he was supposed to do in this lifetime was in Camelot. He would have to be extra careful however. King Uther hated magic, and although he had no wand he still had his magic, it was instinct to use it. He couldn't do much however but he could move things with his mind. He decided he would have to train himself in magic again.

Not the simple useless stuff – like cleaning or turning a hedgehog into a pin cushion. But defence. He had to learn how to fight, and he wanted to make his patronus again. Hopefully he wouldn't need it. But he wanted to be sure he could call on it if necessary, plus it was nice to see his father's animagus form in the dark nights. When the castle was deadly silent, maybe learn how to be an animagus as well. But he definitely had to practice his magic no matter Camelot's laws. He was sent for a reason, and he would have protected others even if it was not his purpose.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 1 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

I know that this is short. It's the shortest chapter but this is just setting up the story before episode 1, just a remindered i've changed a bit but not much in these original chapters - some bits have gone and others have joined, it's mainly just neatened up.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 2

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 2 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

When he met Arthur he knew who he was, how could he not? But he had to look like a gullible peasant. He wanted to fight properly but he knew that would not be possible. He could feel the strands of destiny pulling him and Arthur together. It was odd all the stories of Merlin portrayed him like Dumbledore when he guided Arthur onto the throne and Arthur was older than him. _'History has defiantly got something wrong. Unless this isn't the King Arthur they talk about. Cause at the moment this Arthur is a prat.'_

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He met Gwen the next day, while he was in the stocks, she had thought him brave. He wasn't brave he had got too many people killed, turned away from their cries of help too many times. But he was grateful for her words of encouragement. She seemed to know exactly what to say to make him smile and they were laughing like old friends very quickly. She felt right and his magic seemed to agree with him.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Months past, Merlin and Gwen grew closer together and in their spare time, which was rare, they tended to be together helping the other. They never seemed to have the same time off. Morgana would want Gwen or Arthur would want Merlin. But they were happy.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin stayed on the sidelines helping Arthur where it was needed, he eventually told Gwen about his magic. It didn't seem fair not to tell her. She was his best friend, he had fallen in love with her, and so she deserved to know. She was shocked and stayed away from him for two weeks.

This almost killed Merlin, he could cope with the Durleys ignoring him every summer, he could just about cope with Sirius and Dumbledore not being there for him because of their deaths after he had grieved for them. But someone who was that close to him and was ignoring him for no reason other than he told her the truth. That he wasn't sure if he could cope with. He had thought about packing his bags and leaving, but he had to guide Arthur and he didn't think that Gwen would tell.

Although he went about his jobs like normal everyone could see the difference, even Arthur. Gwen seemed distant as well, she would look at Merlin, who walked like he was already dead, she knew that she had caused it and wanted to make it up to him. But she didn't know how.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Morgana and Arthur were getting annoyed at this and they ending up taking the other one's servant/friend aside and talking to them. Arthur had Gwen and Morgana had Merlin. Morgana simply held Merlin as he cried. He said nothing and neither did she but she allowed him to cry, which he had refused to do before hand. Arthur on the other hand shouted at Gwen.

"Do you realize what you have done? I don't know what you said to him, I don't **want** to know what you said to him or why, but he looks like the walking dead. He loves you Gwen any fool can see that and you have pushed him away. Gaius is forcing him a sleeping tonic, because he refuses to sleep. Apparently all he does is stare at the ceiling and apologise to you. That's it Gwen. Nothing else." He stopped shouting here and bent so he was at the same height as the sobbing maidservant.

"He loves you Gwen and I think you love him back but even if you don't you can't just ignore him. It's killing him. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and have to get myself another servant either because he's gone back to Elador or because he killed himself. At this point I think the latter is more likely to happen. Go to him Gwen – sort, whatever this is, out. Sort it out before it is too late" He spoke softly which made what he was saying even more scary. Gwen couldn't get the image of Merlin's dead body out of her mind. She sobbed and ran into Morgana's room where Merlin was still crying. He saw Gwen and turned away. But not before she saw the pain in his eyes. This hurt her more than she thought it ever would, the simple fact that Merlin didn't want to look at her.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"My lady, may I speak with Merlin alone please?" She asked. Morgana looked at Merlin who, after a few minutes hesitation, nodded.

"Of course Gwen. I'll be waiting outside" Morgana glided out of the room and Gwen spoke.

"I'm really sorry Merlin. It's just. It scared me and it came as a shock. I really am sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

When Merlin said nothing she felt her heart break "Please Merlin. I love you and it hurts too much to see you like this. Please Merlin" She begged.

He looked up to face her, empty blue eyes staring into her own, which were full of tears.

"Do you really love me?" He asked quietly, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Gwen just nodded in reply and burst into tears. Her legs collapsed and Merlin ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

"I'm really sorry Gwen. I shouldn't have sprung it on you. I can take it away if you want. You'll never have to know. And we can go back to what we had before"

She shook her head violently at this suggestion. "No. Because then I wont be in love with the _real_ Merlin. I want to know you properly. I really do love you."

He whispered in her ear "I love you to. And my magic sings whenever you are near."

She smiled up at him and knew that everything would be ok. She held herself tightly in his arms and didn't want to ever let go.

To her surprise Merlin simply picked her up and carried her to Morgana's bed where they sat just holding each other. After a few minutes of silence, Merlin stood up – placed Gwen back on the floor – and spoke.

"I have to get back to work. His royal pratness will have something he wants me to do." She giggled and he laughed as well "Can you meet me in the armoury this evening about midnight?" he whispered in her ear. She looked at him confused but nodded.

"Good well I'll see you later. I love you Gwen." He kissed her on the check and they opened the door to find Morgana and Arthur fall onto the floor – they had evidently been trying to listen at the door.

Merlin laughed. The first proper laugh they had heard for two weeks, they knew that everything was going to be ok.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

After a day of hard chores, teasing Arthur, being teased by Arthur and smiling at Gwen from across the courtyard. Merlin waited patiently in the armoury for Gwen.

"I'm here Merlin. What did you want me to meet you for?"

"You wanted to see the real me so I thought I would show you my fighting and I want to ask if your father can make some weapons for me"

Gwen laughed "for you to use when you aren't in disguise." She said remembering back to their first meeting.

"Yup, for when I'm not being clumsy" He said giving her a lopsided grin.

"Let me see you fight then."

"Don't I get a kiss for luck?" Merlin teased. Gwen complied and kissed him on the check. Merlin pouted but grabbed two swords and readied himself.

"You might want to move Gwen. I don't plan on hitting you but if you are to close then…"

He trailed off and shrugged. Gwen immediately stood back and watched in shock and Merlin danced with two long swords.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

His body moving gracefully from one form to another never stopping he used his swords as shields, flipped over imaginary enemies. He laughed as he heard her gasp. He seemed to fly; he slashed and swung the swords, jabbing in one direction then the other. He would kick out if needed and swung in a full circle. After ten minutes he finished and turned to face her and seeing as she wasn't responding to anything, he kissed her hard on the mouth. After kissing him back she asked him a very simple question

"Since when?"

"Always. I used to sneak out to practice. I've got a bit rusty; I haven't been practicing for a while." He paused and Gwen knew she was the reason why and was grateful that he hadn't said it. "But" he shrugged "I was ok."

"OK? Merlin you were brilliant. You're better than Arthur. You dance, whilst he…" She tried to find the word and failing decided on "…he just doesn't. Wow Merlin. Wow" He just laughed at her.

"Thanks Gwen. You'll make my head too big to go out of the door. And seeing how it's a double door that's pretty hard to do." He ran his hands through his messy hair "So do you think you're dad could make me some weapons. As much as I love these, they're not mine. They weren't made for me. They…" He struggled to find the right way of expressing it just like she had earlier. "They just feel like a bit of metal. They don't feel like an extension of my arm. The way they should. Am I making sense?"

"Perfect sense. Although if that was just a bit of metal I want to know what you can do with your own sword. What weapons do you want?"

"Um a staff, two long swords, some daggers and possibly two short swords. I'll help make them whenever I can. I can come most nights. Would that help towards the payment?"

"I can't see why that would be a problem. It might take some time though." Gwen thought out loud. She couldn't see her father having any problem with it.

"I really don't mind Gwen. Honest."

"Is there anything else you've been keeping from me?"

He seemed to sag and fall into himself, his eyes aged and he looked, Gwen thought, like a war weary general who had seen too many deaths. "Can you wait a month to find out Gwen? Just till All Hallows Eve. It's the one night I allow myself to think about it. Please Gwen? If not I'll tell you now. It just hurts to think about that's all"

He looked like he was about to collapse and seeing the drastic change; Gwen decided that whatever it was must be too painful for him to think about most of the time. She wouldn't make him go through the pain if it wasn't needed. She trusted him and loved him too much to do that.

"Sure Merlin. Before or after the banquet?" She questioned.

"I wasn't planning on going to the banquet or working at all that day. I'll be outside no matter the weather looking at the stars and the sky, leant against the castle wall. So I really don't mind. Whenever is right for you"

"OK, I'm going back to bed what are you going to do?"

"I'm staying" He gestured to the other weapons. "Got more practice to do. I'll be fine" He added seeing her face. "I promise." He kissed her then pointed to the door. "Go. I'm used to running with little sleep. Magic will keep me going don't worry."

"I love you"

"I love you too Gwen. Now go" He laughed. She kissed him then left slipping through the door. Unfortunately for Merlin she left it open.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Arthur couldn't sleep. He paced the corridors, wanting to talk to someone. But knowing that one o'clock in the morning is not the best time to have a conversation, he had decided to just walk around the castle. He saw the open armoury door and thought he would go and practice some new forms that he could use against Merlin later that day in practice.

What he saw in there shocked him. Someone had had the same idea as him and was dancing through sword forms. He had a long sword in one and a short sword in the other, he jumped through the air and kicked out with his foot, he flipped over the table and swung his sword out, twisting it and jabbing it in a totally opposite direction.

Arthur looked on in fascination, when the person was finished they bowed to a nonexistent enemy, all Arthur could see was the messy black hair. Arthur clapped; the person jumped and swung their sword round at a speed that Arthur had previously thought impossible. When he saw who it was he put the sword down on the table and ran out the side door at an improbable speed. Arthur tried to run after him, but couldn't. All he could remember about the face of this man, apart from the messy black hair, was the piercing green eyes that flashed copper for a thousandth of a second.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 2 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

AN: Ok peeps, this story is set after series 1 has finished but episode 12 didn't happen, because I want Gwen's father to be alive.

Let me know what you think by a REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 3 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Next morning he and Merlin went around the city looking for this person but didn't find him, they searched for three weeks until Arthur gave up on it deciding that it must have been a dream.

Merlin was extra careful after that night. Sending Prongs (he had finally got his patronus working again – using a memory of him, Gwen, Arthur and Morgana laughing and enjoying life) out on patrol. Prongs would warn him if someone was coming. It also drained him of some of his energy but as he was getting used to fighting without it, it just meant in a real fight he would be even quicker and had more energy so he could probably last longer as well.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

All Hallows Eve came too quickly for Merlin. The weather seemed to agree with him as it was cloudy and overcast it, had rained the night before and there was still black clouds hovering over Camelot.

Just as Merlin had told Gwen he didn't bother going to work that day. He knew he would get severely told off but he really didn't care. All Hallows Eve was the one day he allowed himself to mourn all he had lost and cry for them. Arthur could do whatever he wanted, he could get by without a manservant for a day; but, Merlin could not get by without having this day to himself. He needed it.

He heard Arthur storming about the castle calling for him, but he did not move. He just sat there staring into space, thinking about his past and his future. Thinking about Hogwarts, his friends, Dumbledore and many others. He even missed the potion master's sarcastic comments.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Arthur was not happy. Merlin had not turned up this morning- he was used to that, Merlin was often late but when he went to go fetch him. Gaius said that Merlin wasn't in bed. That he had left early that morning. He hurried around the castle seeing if anyone knew where Merlin was. No one did.

Gwen said that even if they found him. Merlin would not go into work that day he'd rather be in the dungeons than work on All Hallows Eve. Morgana and Arthur pestered her on it. But she refused to let them know where he was. Only that he would be back at work tomorrow ready to accept his punishment.

He had mentioned this to Gaius later, when Gaius remembered something.

"You know sire. The last time I went to Eledor to see Hunith it was All Hallows Eve. Will was running around the village like normal. But there was no Merlin with him. When I asked Hunith about it she just said. That it was the only day in the year when no one saw Merlin. If it was any other day she would be worried. But every All Hallows Eve he would take himself somewhere and no one would see him till the next day when he acted as though nothing was wrong. Before he was old enough he would just sit in his room and not move all day, even when he was a baby.

I think, sire, that this is going to be something you'll have to get used to. All Hallows Eve seems to be special to Merlin for some reason. I really don't think that there is anything to worry about. If he doesn't turn up tomorrow then we should send out a search party, but not before then"

Arthur agreed and went to leave, but Gaius stopped him.

"Oh and Arthur?"

"What?"

"Don't push him on it. What ever the reason he disappears once a year is personal, don't push him into telling you why. Because if he told you because he was forced, he would never forgive you."

Arthur nodded and replied "Don't worry Gaius. I would never forgive myself either. I shall see you tomorrow when I come to get him"

Gaius laughed and Arthur left the room thinking about what had been said

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Arthur spent the rest of the day wondering why Merlin was separate himself on that day of all days. What was so significant to Merlin about the 31st October?

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 3 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

AN: Ok so I lied when I said chapter 1 was the shortest chapter but this truly was the best place to cut it off. This REALLY is the shortest chapter I have written so far though. I pwomise


	5. Chapter 4

A/N : Hey peeps basically i was out all day yesterday so i forgot to update - so to make it up to you I'm putting two chapters up right now. BUUUUT you need to review.

Enjoy the chapter

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 4 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gwen found Merlin where he said he would be. Sitting against the castle wall just watching the stars. She knew that he knew she was there and so she just sat there silently. Waiting for him to speak, for she knew this was something that could not be pushed. He had to want to tell her and if she didn't tell her this year she would come and sit with him the next year and the year after that until he decided he was ready to tell her. Merlin began to speak, still not tearing his eyes from the night's sky.

"I was born as Harry James Potter to the proud parents of Lily and James Potter on the 31st July 1980." Here he stopped as though he was waiting for her to say something. Gwen just held his hand and waited for him to continue.

"At the time there was an evil wizard who thought that all wizards who weren't pure – that is to say born from a line of wizards – should be killed. My mum was what he called a mudblood. She had no magical parents. To the rest of the magical world she was known as a muggle born. A muggle being someone who has no magic.

On All Hallows Eve when I was one he came to our house. My father told my mum to run, that he was here and to run with me. She ran up the stairs hoping that he could hold him off long enough for us to get away. Voldemort killed him and followed us upstairs. He told my mother that he would spare her if she moved to allow him to kill me. She didn't move and so he killed her. He turned his wand on me and sent the killing spell – the spell that can't be stopped- at me. And I didn't die. Gwen I'm the only one who has ever survived that spell. The only one who will survive that spell for thousands of years. I was sent to my mother's sisters. They hated magic almost as much as King Uther. They didn't kill me or hit me, but they would lock me up in a cupboard with no food. I didn't know my name until I went to school. I thought I was called freak. I had to do all of the household chores from the age of three. All the cleaning and the cooking. A**Everything** Gwen. I found out later that they were getting money to be spent on me. They just spent on their own son, who was a fat prat and a bully. I was just a servant to them and they didn't really care if Dudley hit me or not – it's where I learnt to be so fast. Dudley was slow, but his friends weren't, so I would have to run to get away from them."

He paused and continued to look into the sky his eyes focusing on a point where there was no stars, after a few minutes he sighed and continued his tale

"When I turned eleven I got a strange letter. I was accepted to Hogwarts a school of witchcraft and wizardry. The first year I went there everyone stared at me. I was a living legend simply because I **WAS** living. When the curse hit me somehow it rebounded and hit Voldemort who fled. Everyone thought he was dead and it was because of me. Well at the end of that year I had seen him and fought him again. He had gone after something called the philosopher's stone. It could make as much gold as you wanted and it made the drinker immortal.

My second year was no better, a beast was set on the school, a giant snake. I can talk to snakes although I didn't know it till that year and because of that everyone thought it was me who was setting it on people, even when Hermione was hurt because of it. The sister of one of my best friends was taken into a chamber hidden under the school and I rescued her. Suddenly I was a hero again.

My third year the man who I thought had betrayed my parents to Voldemort escaped from prison. I found out that it wasn't him who had betrayed my parents but another man. One who had been hiding as Ron's rat for years. But the rat got away and so Sirius had to run. But not before telling me that he was my Godfather and that if he was cleared I could go and live with him.

In my fourth year there was a dangerous tournament going on between three schools. I was entered by someone and I was picked as a candidate. I had to compete against people who were in their last year of schooling whilst I was still only half way through mine. I got to the end with the other competitor from my school. I had helped him earlier and he had helped me so we decided to take the cup together. It would still be a Hogwarts win. Unfortunately the cup took us somewhere else. I was forced to see Cedric die in front of me. Then I had to watch as the man who killed my parents came back to life, he made me fight him and I only just got away.

However the next year everyone thought I had killed Cedric myself. Only my best friends Ron and Hermione and a handful of others believed me. At the end of that year I saw Sirius die. I saw him die and it was my fault, he was only there because had fallen into a trap and he had gone to save me. I killed my godfather Gwen. It was my fault he had died, same with Cedric. If it wasn't for me they would have lived.

The next year my headmaster was murdered in front of me. I decided not to go back to Hogwarts for my final year and instead, with Ron and Hermione, I travelled trying to find ways to kill Voldemort.

In that time I learned how to fight with the sword. When it came to the final battle, Ron and Hermione tried to help all of the younger students escape. They were killed with the same spell that killed my parents. I don't really remember what happened next but I remember throwing my sword through his body. Right though his heart. He was finally dead but at the cost of so many lives. And so I went back to the bodies of my friends.

I sat with them for a bit and pleaded with the Gods to bring them back to life. I was told by a voice on the wind that if I accepted a new destiny and left that they would be revived. I agreed. I was offered the choice to forget everything, but I turned that down. I **need** to remember what happened. It's what keeps me going. It's what forces me to fight. I saw Ron and Hermione open their eyes. I remember smiling at them and then I was a baby and I was named Merlin. I grew up again and then I came here.

This is the only night I mourn for the dead. For everyone lose. I need to keep going otherwise, what else am I supposed to do?" He spoke still looking up at the sky. He pointed to a spot where there was no star.

He started a list of names which Gwen guessed was a list of the dead

"Mum and Dad, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Snape, Remus, Fred and Percy Weasly, Ron, Hermione, the Creevy brothers, Luna, Padma, Malfoy, Mad Eye, Neville, Susan…" He muttered a many more but she didn't hear them. Eventually he stopped and she just held his hand tightly. He started to speak again

"Just there, one day, there will be a start known as Sirius, the dog star. It's what my godfather will be named after. Rather fitting because he can turn into a dog. I'm still not used to looking up at the sky and it not being there. Even though I've been alive longer as Merlin than I was as Harry Potter.

You have to understand Gwen, I killed so many people. I may not have said the killing curse myself but if I had killed Voldemort earlier they wouldn't be dead. I should have stopped them going into the battle. Most of them were school children. They didn't really understand death. At age 17 or younger how can you, really, understand the concept of taking a mans life? Some of them were only 13 and I had them killing. I may not be Harry Potter now, but everything that made him who he was is me. I have all the memories of being thrown into a small room under the stairs, of killing, of having friends drop down around me. I push it to the back of my mind and only think of it once a year. Because if I don't I will just collapse into tiny pieces.

I remember sitting on a log aged 7 or 23 contemplating the final battle. I want to show people who I really am yet I fear their response. I can fight better than the crown prince, I can use magic with no thought, yet all I want is none of that I just want to be normal. Do you know why I'm here Gwen?"

She shook her head and Merlin let out a strangled laugh "I'm supposed to help Arthur reunite the land of Albion. _Me_. In the future Merlin is revered; I'm supposed to be the greatest wizard that ever lived. How can I when I send so many people to their deaths?"

Gwen looked at the sky and spoke quietly, saying each word slowly and purposefully.

"The star might not be there but I bet he's still looking down at you. Sirius would be really proud of you Merlin. You have done so much. I love you. Merlin, I really do. You have been through a war, as a child, and yet you are still willing to fight for those who aren't as strong as you. Not many people could do that. You protect Camelot better than the knights. For them it is just a job. You do it because it is the right thing to do. You could have chosen to forget everything that had happened to Harry and then you might not be here and you definitely would not carry the heavy burden you do.

You didn't kill any of those people. You gave them 10 years of peace, without you they might have died years ago. They all chose to go into battle knowing that they might not survive. About what people think of you in the future? **I** believe you will be able to help Arthur, forget what they think. You are a great man Merlin" He laughed and Gwen squeezed his hand, and continued to speak from her heart. Knowing that Merlin wouldn't believe anything less.

"No, you really are. You carry this burden but you don't have to. Let people in the future believe what they want to believe. Just concentrate on the here and now. You can never live up to other peoples' expectations, just do the best you can do and they will have to cope with it"

She pulled him close and he cried into her shoulder. She just sat there holding him and whispering words of wisdom into his ear. Words that he needed to hear.

"You are not to blame for any of those deaths. Merlin. You did the best you could to save them. You ended the war. You saved so many lives. If that curse hadn't bounced of you and hit him, many more would have died. You gave them 10 years of peace." She kissed the top of his head and leant against his chest, she cuddled closer as his arm wrapped around her. She felt safe and the warlock rested his chin on her head.

"I love you Gwen. Thank you I needed that." He replied once she had got comfortable

They spent the rest of the night there fast asleep; leaning against the castle wall.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin woke up first. He moved Gwen into a more comfortable position and looked into the sky. Gwen was right. The star might not be there yet but Sirius was still looking after him. He smiled and kissed her head. It was time to go back into the castle and get on with life. He would not allow himself to mourn for the dead any other day. He gave them their respect once a year. And now that day was over he had to get back up and move on.

He had to face Arthur.

Gwen mumbled as he gently shook her. "Come on Gwen, we have to get to work."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back as he stared into her deep brown eyes. She stood up and leant him her hand so he could get up a well.

"Are you stiff at all? We've been there all night?" Merlin checked

"I'm fine. You're a comfy pillow. Um do you want me to call you Merlin or Harry. Cause if you want me to call you Harry I will."

"I'm happy with Merlin, Gwen, honestly. It wouldn't be right to be called Harry anymore. He doesn't exist yet after all. And anyway even if everyone started calling me Harry I'd still want you to call me Merlin. It seems odd to hear you call me Harry, I'm not the same person I once was. And you fell in love with Merlin, you might not have fallen in love with Harry."

They were walking towards the castles hand in hand, Merlin getting the doors. When they got the food they had to stop but they still stayed close together. They spilt up when they got to the royal quarters. Gwen turned to go one way and Merlin the other. Merlin kissed her and they went their separate ways. Merlin opened the door and walked in putting Arthur's food on the table.

"Merlin, are you going to tell me why you disappeared yesterday and where to? I searched all over the castle for you" Arthur asked knowing the answer

No and even if you had fond me I would have run away and found somewhere else to go or I would have willingly spent the day in the dungeons. I need this day Arthur and I will have it with or without your permission." He spoke solemnly and the crown prince knew he meant it.

"Very well. You have an hour in the stocks and then we'll spend no longer talking about it. And Merlin" Merlin turned back to look at his friend, who was so like Ron – quick headed, loyal, and the best friend he could ever want. He shook his head and looked at Arthur questioningly "if you were always going to disappear yesterday. It would have been nice to know in advance." Arthur continued smiling at his servant.

"Yes sire"

"Now I think we'll get some duelling done while we're waiting for your slot in the stocks. I hope your day off hasn't slowed you down" Arthur grinned even more at Merlin who slouched at the thought of duelling with the crown prince and having to lose again. He wasn't able to beat Arthur even once without telling him the truth.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin's hour in the stocks had to be his worst one yet. Arthur decided he needed some throwing practice and joined in laughing with everyone else. Merlin smiled to himself as he saw the prince help the young children - whose aim was not the best. Arthur _really_ _was_ going to become a great king. Gwen looked on in sympathy but whenever he caught her eye he just smiled at her.

Morgana noticed this.

"You found him yesterday didn't you?"

"Yes." Gwen said simply, determined not to tell her lovers secret.

"Will you tell me where he was?"

"I'm sorry my lady. But, no. It was something he needs to do and it is only once a year. I only joined him after the banquet. But I can tell you this. He never left Camelot. Had he truly been needed he would have come. He needed yesterday though, he needs All Hallows Eve to think on things, without it he would hold it all inside and fall apart at the seems"

"Ok Gwen. If you're sure, I trust you." The young seer smiled at her maid and set her to work on some tasks that needed doing.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 4 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)


	6. Chapter 5

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 5 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

It was months later that it happened. It was one of those rare times that Gwen and Merlin both had nothing to do. They were just sat in the courtyard, talking to each other and occasionally kissing. They heard horses gallop into Camelot but ignored it until they heard the guards call them.

"Merlin, Gwen. You're wanted in the great hall" They walked into the room and were about to slip in through the side entrance for the servants, when Merlin stopped.

'No. No it's not them. It can't be' He started panicking. "Gwen please tell me that the one of the two people in there doesn't have flaming red hair and the other bushy brown. Please tell me that I'm wrong." Gwen peeked in.

"Merlin - bright red hair, and bushy brown hair. Right? Really sorry but yes" Gwen said unsure as to why that would be a problem, but guessing correctly that it was something to do with Merlin's past/future.

"Gods they weren't supposed to come looking for me. I thought I would never see them again." He started breathing quickly his vision wavering as he flashed back to the last battle, his friends dead bodies, the bright green flashes of light. Gwen noticed this and started to panic. But she didn't let it show in her voice, which she kept calm and steady as she had once seen Gaius do.

"Merlin. Merlin - listen to me. You've got to listen to my voice Merlin, calm down. I'm going to get Gaius. But you're going to have to calm down for me love."

Merlin didn't seem to be able to hear what she was saying. She saw a guard walking past and asked him to go in and get Gaius, and that it was very important. Normally the guards wouldn't listen to her but as she pointed out, she couldn't leave Merlin alone in the state he was in and get Gaius himself.

Gaius came out straight away.

"Gwen, what is it?" He asked, as he couldn't see Merlin who was slumped against the pillar behind Gwen struggling to breathe.

"It's Merlin he's having trouble breathing. He wont calm down Gaius, I don't think he can hear what I'm saying." She moved allowing Gaius to see the young Warlock

"Right, let's get him outside. Gwen can you help support him for me? That's it. Just keep talking to him. I'm going to tell Arthur and Morgana, why you're not there. Just get him outside."

While Merlin was led outside by Gwen, Gaius signalled to Arthur and Morgana and quickly told them what was happening.

"We can't leave Gaius. We're needed here. When Merlin calms down tell him I'll meet him in my chambers later. To let him know what this is all about."

"Gwen too. Let her know that I wont need her for the rest of today. She is to stay with Merlin"

"Of course, Sire. My lady." Gaius bowed and left the room. Morgana and Arthur looked at each other worried about Merlin and listened to what was being said

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"My lord." Spoke the women "My name is Hermione and my friend here is Ronald. We come from a place many miles from here and have travelled to ask you if you have seen someone. For he has disappeared and we are in desperate need of his help."

Here the man – Ronald – spoke taking over the narrative.

"My lord there is a man who is terrorizing our village. He is a sorcerer and uses swords in a way we can not. We have come to see if our friend - Harold James Potter – can help. We don't think he is still going by that, but that is his birth name. He has messy black hair and green eyes. He's small for his age but is the best swordsmen I have ever seen. He fights without a shield and uses his body as much as his sword to hurt people. Last we saw of him before he disappeared he was teaching himself to fight with a sword in both hand. I don't know if he succeeded or not. We have come to ask you sire if you know anyone who fits that description. We fear that without him the sorcerer – who goes by the name of Voldemort – will destroy our village and all of the surrounding ones. We have come to ask if you know if he is in Camelot."

The King thought. "I know no one of that description. Arthur, Morgana do you recognize it?"

Arthur spoke. "His eyes, were they bright green, they look right through you? And his hair was really messy you say. Like he had walked through strong wind?"

"Yes my lord. That's him. Do you know where we may find him?"

"Unfortunately not. I saw him one night and his fighting is spectacular. I searched Camelot twice over for him but I did not discover who he has. But he has been here. I saw him end of September, I don't know if he is still here however."

"Thank you for your help sire. Do you know where we may still while we look round Camelot?"

Uther thought and then said "You may stay in the Castle"

"Thank you my lord" Ron and Hermione bowed again "You are most generous" Ron said

"I and my manservant will help you." Arthur spoke "Do you think that when we find him he will teach me?"

"I do not know sire. I know he enjoys teaching. But, we have not seen him for sometime. So honestly I do not know"

"Well, I will help you." Arthur decided

Uther spoke up again.

"I'm sorry we can not help you further, I hope that you find him soon and are able to wipe out this sorcerer."

"Thank you sire so do we. By your leave?" Hermione asked, anxious to leave so they could start looking for Harry.

Uther nodded and Ron and Hermione walked out followed by Crown Prince Arthur and the lady Morgana.

When they got outside Morgana turned to them. "We will help you search for your friend soon. However ours is with the court physician at the moment and we must see him. Would you mind a detour in that direction first?"

"Of course not. I hope he will be ok" Ron replied

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

They walked across the courtyard and spotted Gaius. Arthur called out

"Gaius. Is Merlin ok?" They did not see their guests shocked faces at the name Merlin.

"I think so sire. He's started breathing properly anyway. He should be ok. Just make sure he takes it easy."

"Of course. Gaius. How's Gwen taking it?"

"She's fine too. Merlin did scare her though."

"Good, remind her that she has the rest of the day off" Morgana spoke, they walked of and showed the two guests to their rooms.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Ron and Hermione spoke to each other quietly that evening.

"Merlin, did you hear that his servant is called Merlin?"

"Yes Ron and that means you can't swear by that name. He probably isn't _**THE**_ Merlin, did you see him. He was really scrawny and looked underfed. How odd is it going to look someone swearing by the name of a servant? Swear by the Gods if you have to swear at all."

"Yes 'Mione I get it. Do you really think Harry is here?"

"You heard what Arthur said. I don't think he's left. I think he's just hiding. Ron I really do."

"Ok Night 'Mione."

"Night Ron."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

At the same time Gwen and Merlin were talking

"What are they doing here Gwen? I had readied myself to never see them again. And now they're here looking for me. What am I supposed to do Gwen? They're going to want me to go back with them. But I have to stay here. It is my destiny to protect Arthur, and I can't leave you. What do I do?"

"I don't know Merlin but we're going to have to come up with something soon. We're spending tomorrow searching the whole of Camelot for you. They're bound to recognize you Merlin. By their description you haven't really changed. Apart from you have blue eyes now"

His eyes flashed green "It's just a glamour Gwen. It's been on since I was three, when eye colours are most likely to change. I know that they ill eventually recognise me. Well 'Mione will. I'm not to sure about Ron. But by what they were saying it seems that Voldemort is back. How many times am I going to have to kill him for him to actually die? I can't leave you or Arthur or Camelot. That only leaves him coming here. But again I can't risk that."

She held him close "I don't know Merlin. I really don't"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"What do you think Morgana? Any idea who our mystery fighter could be?"

"Well by the descriptions I would say it sounds like Merlin."

"He has to be able to fight Morgana. i.e. _not_ like Merlin." Arthur pointed out.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 5 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)


	7. Chapter 6

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 6 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The next morning Merlin, Gwen. Arthur, Morgana, Ron and Hermione all met in the courtyard,

"Where do you propose we search first sire?" Ron asked

"I know not. I say we wonder round first in case we catch a glimpse of him. This morning and then this afternoon we go door to door searching for him. Morgana, Gwen, Hermione you search down town. Ronald, Merlin you're with me. We're going to search uptown. Girls we'll see you in two hours" Arthur spoke his voice full of authority

They said their goodbye's and went their separate ways.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"So when did you met Harry then, Ronald?" Arthur asked after they had been walking in silence well Ron had been silent. Merlin and Arthur had even talking quietly to each other and to the people of Camelot.

Ron didn't respond, he still wasn't used to being called by his full name. Merlin wanted to elbow him in the stomach, but that would give him away. Instead he tripped and grabbed Ron, making it look like it was just by accident.

"Honestly Merlin. You're so clumsy it's a wonder that you can walk in a straight line." Arthur reprimanded the warlock "Anyway Ronald, I asked you when you first met Harry."

"Sorry Sire. I was thinking.

I met Harry on the first day of school. He'd been out of the village for a long time but had come back for school as his parents wanted. He was shy but it completely loyal. He fights for anyone younger or weaker than him. He refuses to judge people before he gets to know them regardless of any past judgments others may have. I only got to know Hermione through Harry. I had been teasing her and she had run off. I honestly didn't know that she was there but that makes it no better. That day Harry was round my house when we heard that the school building had collapsed. Harry ran right back in there because he hadn't seen Hermione come out of school that day. He saved her life moving her just in time. Otherwise she'd be dead. I owe him the life of my sister as well. She was bitten by a snake and Harry fought the snake. Chopped its head off and came back with Ginny we managed to give her the antidote just in time. When he left we thought that Voldemort had been defeated for good, but he's come back and we need his help." He was grateful that Hermione had made him learn this version of what happened.

"He sounds like a great friend."

"He is. Last time he saw us he thought we were dead. So I'm not sure about what his reaction is going to be like"

"Maybe that's why he ran." Arthur suggested trying to put himself into the young hero's position, and only half succeeding.

"Maybe. I don't know" Ron shrugged. Arthur turned to Merlin

"You've been unusually quiet. What do you think any idea why he left?"

"I don't know sire."

"Come on Merlin" Arthur teased. "You're normally full of opinions"

"I really don't know sire. You say he was fighting a sorcerer before he left and that he won?" He spoke to Ron, as though he was trying to think of reasons, he knew exactly why he had left.

"Yes that's right. How does that make a difference?"

"Why did he fight this sorcerer?" He asked to try and see if Ron could get the answer he wanted without his help. See if he could work out how much Ron knew him.

"To protect the innocent and because Voldemort had killed all of his family. Harry had no one apart from us. He felt like it was his job to kill him" Evidently Ron could not guess so Merlin told him,

"If he had no one left and thought his two best friends had died. Maybe that's why. He had done his job, and there was no reason for him to be there anymore. The innocents from your village were safe. But there were innocents elsewhere that needed his help. Maybe that's why he's not come back. He's to busy protecting those who need his help more"

Ron and Arthur turned and stared at him, shocked at his insight. Merlin cursed maybe he had said too much.

"When did you become so insightful Merlin?" Arthur questioned him whilst Ron just stared at him.

"It's what I would do sire." Merlin replied.

"You're right. You're completely right. That's exactly what Harry would do. How is it you could work it out and I couldn't I'm supposed to be his best friend. How in Merlin's name did you guess that?" Ron spoke accusingly at Merlin.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Arthur blinked, Merlin looked at Ron, wanting to be able to hit him over the head, Ron just looked accusingly at Merlin. It was Arthur who broke the silence first

"Did you just swear by Merlin's name?" Arthur was confused.

"Where I come from Merlin is the name of a great man." Ron spoke quickly wanting to cover his tracks. "Merlin Emrys, he was so great that no one dares to name their child Merlin. Because they wouldn't be able to live up to it. Sorry" He faced Merlin. "I didn't mean to shock you. And I apologise, I'm sure you hold his name well, just where I come from Merlin is a legend, and I didn't mean to swear by his name it was just an instant reaction, I shall try to hold my tongue."

Merlin was impressed, Ron had grown up. Or maybe it was just him trying to use flattery to make him forget about it. He could hear the magic in Ron's voice as well, trying to soothe him and Arthur. Trying to push this to the back of their minds.

It must have worked because Arthur shook his head and then asked Merlin again how he could guess, why Harry had left.

"Maybe it's because I'm not close to him that I could guess. You're too worried about finding him to think properly." Merlin shrugged "and like I said. It's what I would do in that situation."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin couldn't help feeling self-conscious as they walked around Camelot. He felt silly looking for himself, asking people if they knew of a Harry Potter. He did however like the way that no one knew of him. It made a change for before when everyone knew his name and even now if people asked about a Merlin they would know him. While they were wondering around Ron kept giving him odd looks.

The two hours couldn't be over to quickly for Merlin. He couldn't wait to meet Gwen, he just wanted to hold her close to him. They had to work out what they were going to do.

But before then he had to keep pretending. As he was thinking he thought of something he wanted to know. He faced Ron,

"Why do you look for him?"

"What do you mean?" The question confused Ron, and Arthur looked on thoughtfully. Merlin was full of surprises today. He seemed to have suddenly grown up, and he asked all the right questions, he also seemed to know how to push all of Ronald's buttons, how to change the conversation so that he wouldn't notice. Morgana's words came back to him

'_Sounds like Merlin'_

Could their have been any truth in what she said? Merlin _was_ acting differently today. He looked at Merlin's eyes and for a moment they flashed green instead of his normal blue, and they looked haunted. As though they had seen great horrors. Arthur knew that look well it was what he saw when he looked in his father's eyes. The look you get after fighting a great battle. He looked again and Merlin's eyes were their normal innocent blue. He was seeing things, Arthur decided. He stopped thinking about Merlin and listened to what his manservant was saying.

"Well, do you look for him so he can kill this sorcerer again or because you miss your friend? Surely if it was for the second reason you would have gone looking for him long ago. Instead you started to search for him when he was needed to fight for you. What if wherever he is, he's happy and doesn't want to come back with you? What if he fights for you again, and then disappears again. Will you search for him and keep pulling him back until he's given up trying to get away. Or will you let him move on?"

Arthur spoke "It's a good question Ronald."

Morgana appeared behind them. "What's a good question? And judging by what you said it was Merlin's question. Has he finally grown a brain?" She teased.

"Oi" Merlin said. He didn't really care though as he was just happy that Gwen was near by. He grabbed her hand and she asked him.

"So then Merlin, what _did_ you say that has shocked Arthur so much? That he _actually_ said you asked something smart. Coming from our crown prince that is quite a compliment" Gwen now had no problem talking to Arthur and Morgana like they were close friends, because that was what they were. The only time both her and Merlin acted like Arthur and Morgana were the crown prince and king's ward was when they were in front of Uther or in front of important guests.

Merlin repeated his question to the girls. Morgana had the same response to Arthur, Hermione just looked at him not sure how to answer and Gwen just squeezed his hand. Knowing exactly why he asked that question. Their answers would help make up his mind as to what he was going to do. Arthur looked between the two, they looked happy to be together again but they also looked as though they knew something and that the answer to this question was of vital importance to their life. Was there something in his and Morgana's suspicion?

Hermione stuttered. "Well we want him back because he's our friend of course."

"But why has it taken you so long for you to start searching? Arthur said he saw Harold months ago. The time it would have taken to cross the kingdoms is not that long. Therefore you can't have left straight after him to try and catch him up. But that doesn't answer the other parts of the question. If he couldn't fight would you try to find him? And what happens after you've found him?"

'Merlin seems really desperate to know the answer.' Arthur thought.

Ron spoke this time. "Look here I don't see why it matters to you _why_ we're trying to find Harry but we are. If he wants to go away after then we will do everything we can to stop him from going again. He belongs with us. We are his family, he is going to marry my sister Ginny, she loves and misses him, then we'll all be happy. He should stay with us where he belongs."

Merlin was furious. He was not going to marry Ginny, he was happy with Gwen thank you very much. If anyone had looked into his eyes at that point they would have seen copper eyes instead of blue, he was so angry that he felt his magic rise and he allowed his fury to increase it. It suddenly turned dark and clouds appeared above, looking menacing.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Magic. Harry must have been near by and heard what was said. It was a sign to show them that he was there

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Arthur was confused. It was a brilliant crisp February morning. There had been no sign of rain at all for the past few days and it looked like it would stay like that. His mind turned to the fight at Eledor, the wind. But he shook his head. It couldn't be magic. It was just a coincidence.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Morgana took a deep in take of breath. The rain pouring from the sky. Sudden and unexpected. A man in a black cloak. Merlin on Gaius' bed screaming.

She shook her head. It was just a dream. And yet Ronald and Hermione had been in it and she had started having this dream before they had come to Camelot. It couldn't be coincidence could it?

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gwen squeezed Merlin's hands she knew it was him, she could feel it coming off him in waves. She just held him tightly until he calmed down. There was nothing else she could do but hold him now and help defuse the situation after.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther looked up from his work. There was suddenly no light from outside, odd. He looked outside and what he saw was the beginning of a storm. The wind had picked up and dark rain clouds were hovering over Camelot.

_Sorcery_.

He called the guards and ordered them to let him know when his son came back to the castle. Arthur would find this sorcerer and then _**it**_ would be killed.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

When the weather calmed down they all stared at each other. Merlin was ashamed that not only had he lost control something that happened a lot in this life, but that he had almost lost full control. Arthur was with him and Ron and Hermione must have worked it out.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gwen spoke, wanting to remind them what they had been talking about before hand.

"So you search for him because he can help. You just don't want to admit it. If he wants to stay where he is you will not let him. Even if he is happier away from you? There must be a reason he went. Even if it just to protect others elsewhere. You just want him to help you. You may care for him but you have put his ability to help you above his friendship. Why didn't you search for him earlier? He wasn't important enough for you to look for him before you needed him. What if he doesn't want to marry your sister Ronald? What if he has found love else where and they want to marry? Would you force him to return and leave her? Because at the moment I don't know what to believe of you." She spoke accusingly, annoyed that they wanted to marry **her** Merlin off to someone else. By the way Merlin reacted this was the first he had heard of marrying this _Ginny_ woman

"I will help you search but only because my lady asks it. When I find him I will tell him the truth. It will be up to him whether he goes or not."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin held onto her hand tightly. He knew what he was going to do now. He had known from the beginning. He held her close and kissed the top of her head when she leant into him.

"Come on. Gwen. Everything is going to be OK. I promise Gwen. Just calm down." She leant into him and he held her close. He glared at Ron and Hermione and signalled to Morgana and Arthur that he was going to take Gwen aside. He wasn't asking permission he was telling them, Arthur nodded his agreement anyway.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Come on Gwen. We're going to our spot. Remember where I told you everything? It's not that far." Gwen allowed Merlin to lead her there. When they sat down she burst into tears against his chest while he just held her close allowing her to cry for him and what he had lost.

"I thought they were your friends. But they only want you to fight Voldemort. Oh Merlin I'm so sorry. I really am. I was going to tell you to go with them. I love you Merlin, I really do. I'm so, so sorry Merlin."

"Gwen. Honestly it's ok. I love you to. I'm not going anywhere, I promise Gwen. I'm staying right beside you. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me love. I'm staying right here. I did my job and now they can fight. I have another destiny, another job to do here. Do you really want to marry me?" He asked teasingly.

She clung to him as tightly as she could not daring to let him go. He just laughed.

"Not yet, not with them here. Come on." He heaved her up "Let's go see your father. He said he would have all of my weapons finished today I just have to Name them. Let's get this done now."

She nodded and they stood up and holding each other close, they walked towards the blacksmith.

"Father" Gwen called.

"In here Gwen." They walked in and looked around Merlin's weapons were hanging off the wall ready for the finishing touches.

"Merlin do you want your name on them?"

"No sir I plan on Naming each of them and having that scripted as well as a sign that to those who know it will mean something and to others it will just be decoration. I'll do that myself though."

The blacksmith nodded and closed the shop knowing that Merlin would not want anyone to walk in on them.

"Do you want us to leave? I know that the first time you use your weapon and Name it, is personal."

"Can you leave sir? But I ask that Gwen stays with me." He quickly added "if that's ok" at the blacksmith's raised eyebrow.

"Of course Merlin." Tom grinned "No problem. I'll be out at the front. I'll just tell people that I've made a mess out back and that way no one will disrupt you."

"Thank you sir. You have my eternal gratitude"

Gwen's father kissed her forehead and walked out closing the door behind him.

"What symbol do you want on them Merlin?" She asked when her father had left.

"A lightening bolt. I may no longer be Harry Potter but that was his sign, and who I was has made me into who I am now. It also shows the speed and ferocity that I will hit with. Lightening causes others to be scared and fill them with fear. But it is also a light when it is darkest, I will be that light helping others when there is darkness all around them."

"You've put a lot of thought into it then magic boy?" She teased, having calmed down from earlier although her cheeks were still wet.

"You bet." He picked up the first long sword and toyed with it. It through it in the air and caught it in his other hand. "Hope. This sword will bring hope to those he need it the most" As he spoke he allowed his magic to inscribe the word onto the metal.

He picked up the next one and did the same thing. "Justice. It shall bring justice to those who run." Again the word Justice appeared on the sword on one side of the blade and a lightening bolt appeared on the other.

He picked up the four daggers and after getting a feel of them he decided to name them after the four houses. "Gryffindor – for bravery" This time a lion appeared with the lightening bolt "Ravenclaw – for knowledge in pursuit of the truth" A falcon. "Slytherin – for cunning" A snake joined the lightening "and finally. Hufflepuff for those who are loyal and hardworking" Magic placed a badger alongside the symbol this time.

He picked up both short swords together these two again he was able to name quickly "Life and Death" He said, Gwen watched as the swords seemed to respond to their names. The one names Life seemed to brighten an image of a flower, blooming into life wrapped itself around the whole sword whilst for its partner it was the same flower dieing. They went together perfectly. "These two swords will work together. Keeping the balance."

Finally he picked up the wooden staff and before he could say anything Gwen spoke "Freedom" she uttered under her breath. She spoke louder as Merlin looked at her one eyebrow raised "Freedom. The staff, that's its Name. It's what you fight for. It's the weapon that men use when they have nothing left yet they still fight. Freedom"

He smile and her and agreed. "Freedom it is. I must admit I had no idea for the staff but you are right Freedom fits it perfectly." The top of the staff had become a lightening bolt. It was perfectly moulded to Merlin's grip, and was pointy enough that he could break the skin with it if he wanted.

He put them back and then sent Gwen on ahead he had to speak to Tom

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Sir?" Merlin spoke quietly worried about what Tom was going to say.

Tom nodded, he knew what was coming and had done for some time "Yes Merlin?"

"I know that I've not known your daughter for very long, sir. Fourteen months and three days in fact. But I can't imagine my life with her not in it…"

The blacksmith smiled "Continue"

"I'm not planning on asking yet. I want to wait a bit. After the strangers leave preferably, but I can't help feeling that something is coming. So I must ask you. Do I have your permission to ask your daughter to marry me?" Merlin winced and said the last bit in one breath.

He looked up from the ground to find Tom grinning at him, "I've seen you here most evenings working on your swords. You are a better swordsmen than our prince, but you ask for no recognition. My daughter loves you with all her heart, you have my permission. But this warning as well. If you hurt her I will kill you, great swordsman or not."

Merlin grinned back, his eyes twinkling "Sir, I would kill myself first. Thank you" he ran to the door and towards Gwen "Thank you sir"

He opened the door and grabbed Gwen's hand. "Come on Gwen, let's go back to the castle. I want to get some of my chores of Gaius done before Arthur gets back," He pulled her along while he ran, she squealed with laughter. They darted in and out of the crowd, happy.

'Just Gwen and Merlin, as it should be' the former thought.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 6 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)


	8. Chapter 7

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 7 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

When Arthur, Morgana, Hermione and Ron got back to the castle a guard told Arthur that his father wanted to see him. Arthur gestured to Morgana to take the guests to their rooms and he followed the guard to his father.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Ah Arthur. Thank you. Did you find Harold?" Uther spoke pleasantly trying to make it seem like he cared what Arthur had done that day

"No sir" Arthur replied "However we have found out that he is still in Camelot. We went to go see Tom – the blacksmith – and he had a large collection of swords. Ronald and Hermione noticed that they all shared a symbol, the lightening bolt, and that apparently is the sign of Harold. Tom said that the buyer had come in to Name them today. I have had them moved to our armoury. They are the greatest swords I've ever seen for a long time"

Uther nodded his head. When he spoke again his voice was full of ice "I presume you were outside at the sudden change of weather" he waited for Arthur to nod his head before he continued "I want you to find the sorcerer who cause it. That is a level of sorcerery that not many could reach. I need them killed."

"I will do my best father" Arthur replied and after bowing walked to Morgana's room.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Arthur told Morgana what his father had wanted as they walked towards Merlin's room. Knowing that they would find Gwen there as well. They were right.

They were sitting on the floor leaning against the bed laughing, and holding each other close.

"When you've quite finished." Arthur spoke causing them to stop immediately. "You'll be able to hear what we found today. After you left, and the odd weather, we looked around a bit more. Eventually we decided to go see your father Gwen, to see if anyone had ordered a pair of swords to be made. He was in the back so we continued through where we found the most stunning set of weapons I have ever seen"

Gwen nodded "He said he had a big order. I didn't think much of it. What about them?"

Morgana took over before Arthur could ask why she hadn't bothered asking about them.

"Well, they all have a symbol on them. This is what made us guess that they were all for the same person. The symbol is that of a lightening bolt. Apparently this is the symbol of Harry Potter. According to your father the person who had made the purchase had come in earlier that day to place his symbol on them and Name each one."

"Which means" Arthur continued "We know he is still in Camelot"

Merlin's heart sank as he asked the question, he knew he had to ask although he knew he would not like the answer. "And what have you done with the weapons?"

"We have placed them in the castle armoury. Until he comes to claim them and to teach me they will stay there. I think your right Gwen those two only want him because they need him to defeat this Voldemort. I think from what I heard he'll go and help them and then come back. He must have found a reason to be in Camelot all this time.

When we go searching tomorrow we have a reason to go and look to see if people are hiding him in their homes. I have been set the task by father to find the sorcerer who caused the change in the weather today"

"Yeh." Merlin's voice sank, _'_brilliant I'm a wanted criminal'. He thought before after a few minutes he spoke again "And…" he wasn't quite sure why he was saying the next bit "I think he'll teach you too. Not the sorcerer, Harold. If, if you want him to."

Gwen looked at him in surprise, he was as surprised as her but he knew it was the truth. If Arthur really did want his tutelage he would give it. He wanted to know one final thing though

"You're not going to use his weapons though are you?"

"What else are they in the armoury for Merlin? To look good?"

"But if he's Named them then they each mean something. You can't just use them without his permission. You can't use someone else's Named swords. It's just wrong." Here Merlin shuddered "How would you feel?"

"Well he's not here to give his permission. Why does it bother you so much? I'll use them and if he doesn't like it then he'll have to appear and tell me so wont he?" Arthur shrugged and turned to leave

"Arthur" Morgana called after him, he turned to face them again "I think Merlin's right. Don't use them until you have his permission. After all you want him to teach you don't you?"

He nodded and left. Morgana spoke to Gwen now.

"I think you were right earlier but you do need to apologise for what you said. It was unfair."

Gwen nodded "Next time I see them. My lady I promise"

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow morning Gwen, Merlin" She nodded at them and left the room

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

They waited until they knew that both Morgana and Arthur were too far away to hear them before they spoke again.

"How dare he think he can use my swords. They are mine and are not to be used by anyone else. That's why they were specially made. Damn him. He was actually going to used Named swords without permission."

"Merlin. You've got to calm down. I know how you feel and I know that you are right. But you've got to remember that he is the crown prince. He _could_ get away with it."

"I don't care. He's not the King of England yet. And even when he is I will still not allow him to use my Named swords. And I've now got the king on my trail. Just bloody brilliant."

Gwen kissed him on the cheek and left the room gigging at Merlin's continual cursing to thin air.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The next morning Merlin was less angry with Arthur but he was still annoyed that the thought had even crossed his mind.

"Damn him."

He was marching across the courtyard to join Arthur for sword fighting. He wanted to give off some energy by fighting properly but he knew he couldn't, it would ruin everything he had ever worked for.

It was just going to be a bad day. He knew it

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin was right.

But what made the day really bad was when he went to bed and saw a skull with a snake sliding out of its mouth hanging in the sky.

He jumped out of bed. He knew what that meant. He had to fight again and show everyone who he really was. Damn, why couldn't Voldemort pick another day to do this on? Why today? It was official, February 17th was almost of bad as October 31st.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He raced to Arthur's chambers and swung the door open. Arthur was in bed and fast asleep but Merlin really didn't care. He shook the prince awake and pointed outside the window, where a message had joined the dark mark.

'Tomorrow morning. Dawn. In the castle courtyard. You will meet me and die Harry Potter. No one else will fight me. If you do not come I _will_ kill the king, the prince, and every other muggle I can get my hands on. I hope you've been practicing. V.'

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 7 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

AN: Again I know it is short but it just seemed like the right place, next chapter the fight between Voldemort and Merlin and everyone finds out the truth.

PLEASE can you review, i know loads of people have this story on alert, so is it too much for me to be on my knees begging for another review

PRESS THE BUTTON, NOW!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys sorry there hasn't been an update in the past few days, i've been tidying my room - more commonly known as The Mess by my family. That's my only excuse and i've got rid of 4 bin bags of rubbish - ARGH fed up of tidying.

These next two chapters are dedicated to the ONLY people who reviewed **fairyprincesst - _thanks for saying this is a good harry potter merlin crossover _**

I love all my readers but 50-odd have this story on alert and 30-odd have it as a favourite story. So why is it that i have only had two new reviews? WHY?

Ok now i've had my little rant enjoy the next two chapters and PLEASE REVIEW (even if it is to say that these chapters suck - i don't care. Any feedback is better than no feedback)

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 8 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Arthur you have to go tell your father. We have to start evacuating the city. I'm going to get Gwen." Merlin spoke and Arthur knew that although he should be giving to orders – he was the prince and Merlin was the servant – he had no time to argue and he surprised himself by not wanting to, Merlin seemed to have complete control of the situation and he was happy and felt safer following his friends lead.

Camelot was running about madly. Merlin allowed Magic to fill him as he ran trying to wake everyone up, it surrounded him like a glowing second skin. He got to Gwen's room where she was already up.

"Gwen you have to leave"

"I'm not going anywhere Merlin." She argued with him trying not to think of how complete and good he looked full to the brim of magic and with gold eyes.

"You must" He replied sorrowfully, scared that if he let her out of his sight she would die on him, like so many others had done. "As soon as I show myself for who truly am, they will know that they can use you to hurt me. I _need_ you to lead the children to safety. You must take them into the forest where we left the druid boy. I know they will not trust us but tell them that Emrys sent you and they will give you shelter. I have to know that you are safe. Gwen. Promise me"

Gwen looked into his eyes and promised.

"Thank you Gwen. If I ever see you again. I am going to give you the best wedding anyone could ever want." He got onto his knee "I know this isn't the most romantic of times but I need to know. Gwen will you marry me?" She squealed with delight "Yes. Merlin I shall."

"Good," he placed a ring made by Magic onto her finger "now go. Make sure you gather as many children as you can I shall instruct them to meet you by the dungeons. Make sure everyone knows to meet you by the dungeons. I love you."

He ran out stopping at groups of concerned parents to let them know what was going to happen. No one questioned him, not even when they heard who would be sheltering them.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He found himself in front of Morgana and Uther who were fighting. The King wanted her to leave and she wanted to stay and fight. He joined in.

"Sire" he nodded his head to the king "Morgana you **must** leave. I need you to stay with Gwen. She is taking the children to where we left Mordred. The druids will give you shelter just tell them that Emrys asked for it. You have no choice in the matter Morgana. You **will** leave and protect the children." He spoke in a softer voice when she started to object.

"I know that you can fight but I need you to help protect the children in case something happens to them and also," He smiled "Tom is _really_ ugly you don't want to see him." She shocked him and Uther when she laughed and scowled at the same time.

"Fine where are we meeting?"

"By the dungeons. Make sure everybody knows this now go. You must all have left in about an hour if you want to be safe. Voldie will start sending people in after that. Now go" He ordered her and she followed.

"How?" Uther began

"Not now sire. I need you to stay safe as well. I will not ask you to go with them but I ask you to take your best knights and stay inside the castle. If anyone sends any green light at you must dodge because it WILL kill you. Tom has made you his target if I don't show up. I need to know that you are safe in case he goes back on his word and starts killing people anyway."

"Now listen here. You are just a servant-" Not that at that moment Merlin looked liked a servant, Uther thought, he had his head held high and a powerful aura emitted from him. He looked like someone who was used to being in charge, and having his orders obeyed.

"Sire we are going to have to cut this short." Merlin interrupted Uther's musing. "I'm really sorry but you must. And I'm not just a servant. I am the one he wants and this time I _will_ make sure it is over. I have no problem with you killing me later as I know you will, and must, but I have to make sure that you and your son are safe."

Merlin ran. Trusting that Uther would do as he was ordered. He found Gaius and told him to go with the children. He sent the relevant people to safety.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He ran to the armoury where he found Arthur, Ron and Hermione.

"Ron, 'Mi go with the children. Do WHATEVER is needed to protect them. I mean **everything**. You're going to stay with druids, you should be ok. But whatever you do" he smiled "dodge the green light this time." Three faces dropped as they worked out who he was, "Arthur you must stay with your father. He can watch what is going to happen if he wants but he must stay inside and so must you. This is not your battle and Tommy Boy will kill you if you appear. If I win then you have free reign to kill anyone in black cloaks with white masks. I'm hoping that they will die the same time as him. But I'm not certain. Just make sure everyone dodges green light. Green equals death. Arthur. Do you get that? Green is bad!" Arthur nodded his head. Trying to make sense of what his friend had just said.

Merlin turned around and grabbed his swords. The two long swords he placed swinging on his side. The Daggers he hid around his body, short swords were placed on his back. He shrunk the staff. He was ready to fight. Arthur just stared at him

"Merlin? What are you doing?"

"I'm collecting what is mine. And then I will take Tommy boy up on his offer and kill him. Now Arthur you must go and check every house, make sure that all the children and women are with Gwen and Morgana by the dungeon gates. All the men who wish to fight are to be inside the castle. Their sole duty is to protect you and Uther. Black capes and white masks - they are Voldemort's supporters. Kill them. Ron. 'Mi" he looked at both of them

"Harry we're so…" He lifted up his hand and shut them both up.

"I really don't care. I have a life for me here. Great friends in his royal pratness - Arthur - and the lady Morgana. And really why would I leave my fiancée? I don't love Ginny, but I love Gwen with all of my heart. Now you are going to go and place shields over every single person you find. Make sure that you leave yourself enough energy to run and to fight if need be. If Morgana tells you something is wrong. Listen to her! She will not lead you astray. And remember Emrys has sent you. Make sure the druids know that. Emrys sent you seeking shelter." He finished speaking to them and turned in shock to see Arthur still standing there staring at him.

"Arthur what are you still doing here? Run now"

Arthur did. When everyone was in their position he and his father watched as Merlin stood out, alone, in the courtyard. He waved his hand and all of Camelot could hear what was being said in the courtyard below.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Come on Tommy Boy. You said dawn. I'm here waiting for you. Have you not learnt to tell the time yet? Dawn is when the sun rises dusk is when it sets. I know you were taught this in your muggle primary school. So why are you not here?" He shouted,

"I am here Potter." Voldemort slid out of the shadows.

"Good shall we get on with this then?"

"You will die Potter."

"I've heard that one before Tommy. Can you not think of anything else to say? Surely you've not forgotten everything you were taught at _muggle_ school?"

"Shut up Boy." Spat Voldemort,

"Not even freak? I'm insulted even the Dursley's had given up on boy when I was just a baby. They found freak suited me more. I really am surprised. After all mouldy shorts. You're very hypocritical – aiming to kill anyone who is not a pureblood and yet to offering to commit suicide, it would make my job an awful lot easier. Why are you not calling me freak?" Merlin shouted back.

"Do not make fun of me mudblood"

"Mudblood? The Potters were an old magical family. And yes, Lily Evens was a muggle born but as it was my father who was the pureblood and in your case it was the mother. I am _technically_ - by your own rules - more pureblooded than you. Anyway don't you want to know what people call me here?"

"Not really Potter." He sneered

"Ahh but see there's the point they don't call me Potter because that is no longer my name. Come on Tommy boy you know you want to hear it. You'll recognise it. Even the lowliest muggle will recognize it. Please Tommy boy. As a last wish. My death wish is you want ask me my name now?"

"Fine" Voldemort spat "What do people call you now Potter?"

"Uh, uh, uh not Potter. Merlin"

Voldemort was shocked, what _was_ Potter on about "What about him?"

"That's what they call me. For you see that was the name my mother chose for me. You just travelled here but I was born again with all of my memories. I am no longer Harry James Potter son of Lily and James. I am Merlin. Son of Hunith, friend of Arthur, Crown Prince of Camelot - who I have to say is no longer a royal prat. Just a prat now, don't worry you're getting there Arthur. Can we all give the ex-royal prat, now just prat, a round of applause please, I know he's been working hard at it." Everyone in the castle laughed and cheered, Merlin waited for it to calm down before continuing.

"Oh and recently I became fiancée of Gwen. You're all invited by the way." He spoke to Camelot now instead of the fowl creature before him and there was another load cheer louder this time. Everyone knew and loved Merlin and Gwen.

"Arthur" he called up. "Will you be my best man? Don't answer me now 'cause I can't hear you. But think about it."

A jet of green light flew at Merlin but he dodged and turned back to the monster he was fighting

"Now, now that's not very nice. After all as you told me in my fourth year first we bow."

They both twitched their heads. And the duel began.

Merlin jumped and span through the air.

His swords flashed as they were parried. They sent spell after spell at each other neither staying in the same place for very long. But Merlin had more speed than Voldemort and he used it to his advantage. He would fight for everyone who was not able to. He wanted to live to marry his Gwen. And besides he still had to see Ron lose a game of chess. Maybe Arthur would challenge him. Maybe.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Whilst Merlin was fighting everyone was watching in shock. Merlin – who could trip up over anything was fighting with the sorcerer and winning. He was sending spells at him and hitting him over and over again with his swords. Arthur remembered what had happened the day before with the weather, Merlin had been annoyed and Ronald had just said that Harry was to marry Ginny – who ever she was – and then the rain and the thunder started. Damn to hell and back Morgana was right!

They could see that Voldemort was putting up a brave fight but every time Merlin seemed have the better of him.

Uther and Arthur just stood by the window in silence. Arthur had turned bright red when people cheered for him no longer being a royal prat. But it did make him feel better, he knew he had improved but he hadn't realized it was that much. And Merlin was still able to make everyone laugh when he was about to fight to the death. He joined in the laughter and bowed to the crowd with a flourish.

When Merlin announced his engagement he was the first to cheer. He knew it was going to happen but he hadn't realized it was going to be this soon. When he was asked to be Merlin's best man, he was full of happiness. Merlin felt him a good enough friend to ask him to stand by him at his wedding. There was no way he wasn't going to be there.

He found that although he was shocked at Merlin using magic it didn't scare him. He trusted Merlin completely. And anyway if Merlin wanted to kill him he had had many opportunities to do so. Instead he was standing there. Protecting Camelot.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of chapter 8 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

AN: Yey, big fight part one. Next chapter the REAL fight with swords and spells. And everyone's reaction to what is happening in the courtyard


	10. Chapter 9

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 9 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther flicked between watching the battle in the courtyard and watching Arthur. He could see how much his son cared for the boy who was out there fighting for Camelot. Every time he got hit. Arthur's whole body would tense.

He wasn't quite sure how he had felt when he heard his son get called a prat. But Arthur just laughed and bowed to the crowd who were cheering for him. His son was not the same person he had been before Merlin had arrived. Then people would have been too afraid to cheer and he would have challenged any one who had been stupid enough to do so to a fight.

His whole idea of sorcerers had just gone down the drain. He had thought that they were people who only cared for themselves, that they just wanted to cause havoc for Camelot. But here was one protecting Camelot. He had even told Uther, that he had no problem being killed later but that he had to wait until he had killed this monstrosity. He was right as well. This sorcerer really was ugly. If Morgana was here she wouldn't have been commenting on the battle but how he looked.

Well maybe this boy was the exception to sorcerers. Maybe he was just fighting so he cold get even closer to Arthur before killing him. After all Nimueh had seemed fine before his Igraine had died. Before she had been murdered. This boy was just playing on Arthur's feelings.

The questions now were; who was going to win, and if Merlin won what was he going to do as King?

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The women and children had left in safety. Gwen was at the front with Hermione while Ron and Morgana were at the back. They had commandeered some knights who were in the middle. Finally they got to the right place, without to much trouble.

When they got there they found a druid guard waiting for them swords pointed threateningly.

"What are you doing here?"

Gwen lifted up her head and spoke to them. She hoped that what Merlin had said would work

"I have been sent by Emrys seeking shelter for the women and children of Camelot."

"Why did he not come himself?"

"He is busy fighting an evil sorcerer. This time he will kill him. But he didn't want to risk the women and children's lives. He asks that you give them protection as his old/future enemies are not adverse to torturing children for fun. He does not wish to put there lives at more risk than necessary." She hoped that she had guessed correctly about who Emrys was.

"You ask you to protect them. What about you?"

"I will go back to Camelot. I love him and wish to be at his side in case anything goes wrong."

"Very well. Future wife of Emrys we will protect the children and women for him. Tell him that when his battle is won we will have someone on lookout for him. We wish to speak with him. We will also lend you a horse to allow you to get back in time."

"I thank you." A beautiful horse appeared and Gwen swung herself into the saddle.

Morgana spoke "Gwen what are you doing?"

"Merlin told me to get the children to safety and that I have done, but I need to be with him if anything was to happen to him and I wasn't there, I would regret it for the rest of my life." Gwen nodded and started to ride away.

"Gwen" Morgana called after her. Gwen turned in the saddle to face her. "Be careful" Gwen grinned back

"Don't worry. I always am."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

While Merlin was fighting he could see Voldemort was getting more and more desperate, he grabbed one of his daggers and threw it with all his might into where Merlin's heart should be, but Merlin was quicker and dodged. He back flipped over his enemy and using Justice he slashed at the wand breaking it in two.

Voldemort fell backwards, stumbling. Merlin saw his opening and used it. He kicked the wizard's stomach leaving him on the floor.

"Listen to me Tommy Boy. Leave and never return and I will spare your life."

"I am LORD VOLDEMORT"

"No your not. You're just someone who fell and had no one to catch you. I pity you Riddle. If I was to start to acting like you. I would have my friends there to stop me. Arthur would probably hit me for it. Morgana would shout at me. Gaius would just need to tell me he's disappointed in me. And my Gwen would leave me. You never had those friends. I pity you Tom. You hate muggles because you were brought up in an orphanage, because your father refused to take you in. But your mother was the witch. She was sent away from the Gaunt family because she was not worthy. Wizards are just as bad as muggles if not worse. I will ask again will you leave and never return?"

Voldemort just spat at the ground.

"I had hoped you would choose differently. But I'm not surprised. I'm not going to kill you but I will stop you from ever hurting others ever again. I fight for justice, truth, hope and freedom." He spoke words of magic that none understood. They saw Voldemort scream in pain, and echoing screams came from his death eaters.

"You and your follows- the ones who truly believed in killing muggles and muggleborns- have lost your magic." He chopped off Voldemort's hands. "You can no longer hurt others by use of the sword either Tom Marvolo Riddle. I will hand you over to the King and the Crown Prince. They will do what ever they see fit. They will serve their justice. If they wish to kill you then I will hold the axe myself. But I am not above the law so I will allow them to decide what is to become of you"

With that he waved his hand and unlocked all the castle doors. Arthur ran to his friend

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Catch me."

With that Merlin collapsed, Arthur caught him and carried him to Gaius' chamber. Gwen galloped in and saw Arthur carrying Merlin. She jumped off the horse and ran to him

"What happened? Who won?"

"Merlin, or should I say Harold?" Gwen shook her head.

"He doesn't like being called Harry now. He says although Harry was once his name. He is now Merlin. After all…" she grinned "Harry doesn't exist for ages yet."

"Right. You'll have to explain what you mean later. But anyway Merlin won. He didn't kill him though, he's left justice to me and Father. But he removed his magic and cut off his hands. That way he can't hurt anyone anymore."

He put Merlin down on his bed and went to remove all of his weapons

"Ouch" He quickly removed his hands

"What is it?"

"It hurts to touch his weapons."

"He said he was going to do that but I hadn't realized he had done it already. He was really angry that you were going to use Named swords." She leant over and carefully removed each one. As she did she told Arthur their names and the reasons behind them.

As they were talking Merlin stirred, Gwen immediately stopped telling Arthur about Harry Potter and ran to his side.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of chapter 9 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

AN: another short chapter sorry. But that is the way this works some long chapters and some short, anyway this may be a short chapter but a lot happens


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's another chapter, there is only three more after this so i'm going to one a day to spread it out a bit.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 10 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Merlin" Gwen sighed in relief, "are you ok?"

"Yeah," He murmured, ignoring how weak he felt and his pounding head ache "I'm fine, I was just out of energy, I was relying on my magic to keep me going for the last five minutes. I'm surprised I lasted so long." He was holding her hand, as tight as he could not wanting to even think about letting her go, Arthur coughed and Merlin stopped looking at Gwen and turned to face him.

"Sire. Are you and your father ok? No problems? You both got to the castle in time? Did any Death Eaters find you?" He spoke quickly not giving time for Arthur to speak.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, finally shutting Merlin up

"Yes?"

"Shut. Up. My father and I are both fine. There were no problems. We both got there in time. And no, if the death eaters are the people in black cloaks and white masks then none of them found us. My father is rounding them all up at the moment I think. Oh and Merlin?"

"Yes what?" Merlin was scared now. Arthur had answered all of his questions, was he now getting to the magic bit, oh well maybe he could defend himself before Arthur finished speaking.

"If this is about my magic sire. I really am sorry, I didn't want to keep it from you but it was the safest thing to do. What with the stance you father takes on magic, it wouldn't be fair on you. I can wipe everyone's memory of this incident and then I will take myself to the dungeons, before your father decides how best to kill me."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

At this last statement, Gwen grabbed Merlin's hand again and stood in a position that said 'you'll have to get through me first' Merlin gently pushed her away.

"Love, Uther has to kill me, I broke his law and you've known that for some time. Please don't do something stupid that will get you hurt as well"

Arthur was confused. "How long has Gwen known?"

"Since September, two weeks before you spotted me in the armoury." Merlin grinned.

"Ah yes, well, I still need to speak to you about that. Anyway Merlin that wasn't what I was going to say." Merlin looked at his future king confusion evident on his face, "I was going to say…"

Here Arthur paused from dramatic effect before continuing "I would be honoured to be your best man Merlin, if you will have me."

"You will really be my best man?" Merlin asked not really sure if he'd heard correctly

"Of course I will you idiot. Did you really think I was going to say no?" Arthur replied shaking his head, at the idiocy of his best friend.

"Well… I had thought that maybe because of my magic…" Merlin trailed off not wanting to continue that sentence.

"And they same I'm the prat" Arthur joked, Gwen laughed with him at this statement.

"Oi" Merlin joked back "You can laugh at me Arthur – I don't care about that I'm used to it – but you can not make my betrothed laugh at me, hours after we got engaged." Gwen kissed him and Arthur smiled his best friend was happy, was going to get married, and he was going to be the best man.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin felt hot and weak but he didn't say anything not wanting to worry Gwen or Arthur.

They talked for a bit longer, about matters of little convenience, enjoying each others company. Arthur brought them back to reality.

"Where did you take the children Gwen?" He spoke thoughtfully,

"To the druids," she replied.

"And they didn't object to looking after them?" Arthur was curious the druids never did anything to help Camelot, but that may be because his father killed every one he could. "How did you persuade them to help you?"

"I told them that Emrys asked for them to. Which reminds me" Here she turned and faced Merlin. "They want to speak to Emrys. I'm right in guessing that's you?"

Merlin nodded.

"I have had many names. Boy-who-lived, Man-who-fought, Harry James Potter, Gryffindor golden boy, The Chosen One, Merlin, Emrys, Freak, Boy, Prongslet, friend, manservant. These are just some of them." He shrugged, he hated all his different names.

Arthur and Gwen looked at him, it was the crown prince who regained use of his voice first.

"One day Merlin, I will sit you down and you will explain the story of each and every one you have just listed and all the others which I know you probably have. But not today. For I fear it will take to long."

Merlin grinned and nodded, if he was going to tell the story behind every name he had ever been given, it **would** take a very long time. Arthur continued,

"Today, you sleep."

Merlin disagreed and said so getting up off the bed, even though he felt his body complain,

"No Arthur. You heard Gwen. The druids want to see me, I have to go."

"Maybe" Arthur agreed, "but not now. Like I said now you sleep. You've just been in a long fight for you life and for Camelot. You're asleep on your feet and quite frankly you look terrible." As he spoke he pushed Merlin back to the bed.

His point was proven as Merlin was too tired and weak to fight Arthur as he was pushed back to his bed. When his head hit the cool pillow, his eyes closed almost instantly. Gwen smiled at this and stayed by his side. They sat in companionable silence before the door was opened by Uther.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

They both gave him their respect before Arthur gave one last look at Merlin and followed his father out of the physician's rooms.

"Father…" Arthur spoke first

"You know what I must do don't you Arthur?" His father interrupted,

"You can't kill him. He said he would train me. He saved everyone Father, you can't kill him"

"He said I could himself Arthur" the king spoke calmly trying not to show that he was in two minds about it.

"Well he thought he was going to die. Of course he would say that." Arthur retorted

"You know that he didn't think he would die. He went to fight that sorcerer, he didn't even think about dying."

"But, that was because he wanted to protect Camelot." Arthur was grasping at straws trying to think of a reason why Merlin should not be killed that would appeal to the king.

"I can not have one rule for him and one rule for everyone else. He said himself that I was allowed to kill him after he had fought the sorcerer. He expected me to."

"What if…" Arthur stopped mid-sentence because an ear splitting scream was heard from the other side of the door. Not thinking about the conversation he was having with his father he turned around, opened the door and ran like an arrow to Merlin's side.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 10 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N: NEWS about the other harry potter/merlin story. I've come to a hault with it. I have no idea where it is going or what I even wanted to do. Let me know if you think i should put the other chapters up for it - i have another 2/3 chapters already writen.

Does anyone want to look over it and see if they have an idea what they think should happen. I only have the vaguest idea and it's not enough.

Ok that's my talk about the other one over.

Don't forget to review this chapter - I had fun writing it.

Happy-reader007


	12. Chapter 11

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 11 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin was sweating heavily, and thrashing from side to side.

"No… you can't have him… no… Arthur… I'm sorry… Sirius… Ron… 'Mione… Gwen… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry… no… I didn't kill you… Arthur please… Arthur… it wasn't me… no… no… please no… don't leave me… Gwen… Arthur… please" Merlin pleaded in his sleep.

Gwen placed her hand on Merlin forehead.

"He's burning up Arthur. We have to wake him up." she spoke in a panicked tone of voice, she gestured around the room and Arthur noticed that objects were flying and the shelves were shaking, "His magic is reacting to his nightmare. I don't know what to do. Arthur what am I supposed to do?" She was crying at this point, holding her fiancée's hand as hard as she could.

Arthur wasn't sure what to do either but he was more together than Gwen was so took control telling her to fetch some water and a cloth, and treat it as though he had a fever, which was a possibility. While Gwen ran to get the water he held Merlin's hand tight and spoke to him in the calmest voice he could manage under the circumstances.

"Merlin, Merlin. I'm safe. I promise you I'm completely safe, you saved me remember. You didn't kill me. Ron and Hermione are fine and Gwen is worried sick for you. You can't leave her Merlin, calm down for me Merlin. Listen to my voice, just calm down, I'm completely fine. Camelot is safe and I'm alive and fine."

Merlin stopped thrashing around as violently but he still turned over in the bed, in the throws of a nightmare. "Arthur… Gwen… I'm sorry… no… no please… I didn't kill you… please"

Merlin's pleading was less frantic now but it still tugged at Arthur heart. He kept speaking just to stop himself from crying. He had never seen Merlin look so young or so weak, not even when Merlin had taken the poison for him.

"Merlin, I'm fine. Gwen is fine, you have to wake up Merlin."

Gwen came back in at this point and handed Arthur a damp cloth which Arthur pressed to Merlin's forehead, trying to get Merlin's sudden raging temperature down.

"Gwen do you know where Gaius is? Merlin suddenly has a furious temperature he needs proper attention. Is he in the castle?"

Gwen shook her head, she looked at her fiancée, held his hand and gently stroked it, resting her other hand against his check. Trying to cool Merlin down as much as she could, after a few minutes of just looking at her lover she removed her hand from his face because he was too hot to touch.

"Gwen? Gaius, where is he?" Arthur spoke urgently.

"Merlin made him leave with the children. He's with the druids." Her eyes were puffy and red and a river of tears were silently flowing down her checks.

"Dammit. Merlin is really ill, I'll have to go myself. I know they want to see Merlin but we need Gaius as soon as possible."

"I'll tend to his fever" Gwen said, her voice breaking.

"Are you going to be able to do that ok?" Arthur asked concerned for his friend

Gwen shook her head. "No, but you're a quicker rider than me. I fear that if I leave again I'll collapse in worry. I _**need**_ to be with him Arthur."

"Gwen… not dead…not Gwen… Arthur… Camelot… all dead… where's Gwen…" Merlin mumbled as they spoke. Arthur made his decision.

"Ok. I'll be as quick as I can." As he turned he saw his Father blocking the doorway. "Father move."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther had watched the whole scene his mind running at 100mph. Here was the strongest sorcerer he'd ever meet. And yet his worst nightmare was Arthur and the maidservant dying. That didn't fit with what he knew of this boy's type. In the throws of a feverish nightmare this sorcerer looked like a scared young boy. He had been in Camelot for ages now but everything that may have destroyed Camelot in the past just seemed to miraculously sort itself out. This boy had tried to make sure no one knew of his magic, and with his fighting skills Uther struggled to understand why. He would have to send a whole battalion of soldiers just to have any chance of capturing him.

He came up with a decision and stayed in the doorway.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Father move now please" Arthur pleaded with the king.

"You are in no state to ride Arthur." Uther said.

"I have to go Father. We **need** Gaius."

"Maybe you do" Uther conceded "But you can't ride a horse in the state you are in."

Arthur sagged against the wall. "But what else can I do?" Objects were no longer flying around the room, but Gaius would have to replace most of his bottles, as there was broken glass all over the floor.

"Arthur… Gwen… no… no please… not dead… Tom can't have you… it dark… too dark…" Merlin started moving again more violently at the last thought 'too dark' Merlin called "Prongs" and a glowing white stag appeared in the room giving them comfort and light. "Sirius… siri… I'm sorry… I didn't kill you please… no… it wasn't me… Gwen… Arthur…"

In the confusion neither Arthur nor Gwen noticed Uther leave the room and lock the door.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther was saddled and on the best horse before he realised he had no idea where Merlin had told them to take the children. A ball of light floated past him and stopped a few meters ahead. He presumed that Merlin's _magic _was guiding the way, he shuddered and followed it, in what he hoped was the right way.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Morgana had fallen into an uneasy sleep. She saw many different things but the topic was all about Merlin. She saw him grow up as Harry Potter, saw his nightmares and all of his loses, she saw him be reborn as Merlin and how he grew up in Eledor. She saw Merlin meet Arthur, as she watched this she saw how it was obvious he was holding back, she saw all the things that had happened recently; the afanc, the serpents on the shield, the light guiding Arthur's way, being told that Arthur would die if he helped the druid boy but him doing it anyway – because it was the right thing to do, him fighting for his friends in Eledor and how it broke him not to be able to fight with all his strength, what happened with Sofia, what really happened with the Griffin.

She viewed the battle that had just happened and saw Merlin fall into Arthur's waiting arms. Finally she saw Merlin in the throws of his fever and what would happen if Gaius did not get there in time – Merlin would die and Camelot would fall before Arthur could even take the throne.

Morgana woke up gasping, Gaius was with her as soon as he saw that she was awake.

"What is it Morgana? What did you see?" he spoke urgently

She spoke back shaking, "I don't know but oh Gaius, I saw Merlin die. He had a terrible fever after the fight with Voldemort, he collapsed into Arthur's arms but when he woke up he didn't say that he felt unwell. Uther was coming to get you but he wasn't able to get to you in time. You got back and… and Merlin was lying dead in your bed. And Camelot fell. Oh Gaius, it was horrible, everyone died Gaius, Arthur died because Merlin wasn't there… and Camelot fell, fell in fire and ice" She continued to talk to herself as Gaius had stopped listening as soon as he heard the words 'Merlin die'

He grabbed all of his things and started to repack his bag, it was at this point that Morgana noticed Gaius wasn't listening to her

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go back to Camelot" Gaius said back frantic

Morgana was confused "But it was just a dream, a nightmare but still a dream"

Gaius' head was in his sac but Morgana clearly heard him reply "Was Sofia just a dream? I can't risk it Morgana"

He ran up to the nearest druid and after some rapid talking he was given a horse, Morgana ran up and climbed into the horse behind him, Gaius turned round

"Morgana what are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you. I'm not staying here if you're going. I don't know Ron and Hermione and the way they acted towards Merlin makes me really not like them."

Gaius thought for a bit "Fine. Let's go" He kicked the horse and they started to ride out, away from the druids and towards Camelot praying that they would be in time to save Merlin.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

After riding for ten minutes they met the king.

"My lord what are you doing here?" Gaius asked

"Merlin is really ill. Arthur wanted to come, but the state he is in. I couldn't let him so I came instead." Uther replied.

"How did you know where we were?" Gaius was confused

"A light showed the way" Uther shook his head confused "It led me here and I followed it. I saw Merlin do something similar in the throws of the fever. I had no other choice."

"What do you mean you saw Merlin do something similar? That sounds like magic sire. I assure you Merlin is no sorcerer" Gaius argued scared that Uther would put Merlin, the boy he had come to think of as a son, to death.

"Well then Gauis that does not show much for your observation skills, he used magic and fought against the sorcerer and used swords in an amazing fashion, I understand why Arthur wants to learn from him." Uther replied  
"You mean _Merlin_ is the one he saw in the armoury?"

Morgana interrupted here. "I hate to cut in my lord, but Merlin is really ill and if we don't get back soon he will die and Camelot _**will**_ fall. I suggest we continue this conversation in Gaius' chambers when Merlin is alright again"

"Of course you're right. What do you mean Camelot will fall? Morgana, what are you hiding from me?" Uther growled when he realised what Morgana had said

"Back in Camelot I'll tell you everything but if we do not get there in time you will have blood on your hands."

"Of course" Uther turned his horse around and they rode back towards the great castle.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Back in Gaius' chambers Merlin was still tossing and turning. Arthur was doing all he could holding a damp cloth to Merlin's forehead, but it didn't seem to be working, he had almost given up. Gwen was just holding her love's hand, and silent tears were running down her checks as she listened to what Merlin was saying.

It was worse than when he had taken the poison for Arthur she decided, then he didn't move around that much and she didn't understand what he was saying.

But now she could see the pain in his face and could hear and understand him begging his nightmares.

"No… please… not Arthur… leave Gwen… kill me… just kill me… please…the pain… too much… too much… Gwen… Arthur… Siri… where's Siri… Its all my fault … please… just let me die… no… no more… Arthur…Arthur please… just let me die…"

It broke her heart to hear her beloved ask to be killed, and when she heard what he said next the silent tears were suddenly not so silent and her body started shaking with great sobs, nothing was working and Merlin was going to die, he was begging for his own death and his magic was wild, it was likely that it would be his magic which killed him rather than the fever.

"Not Gwen… me not Gwen… kill me… please… no… not Gwen… Arthur… kill me… please… I killed Siri… I killed them all… all my fault… Siri… Cedric… Mum… Dad… no… no… please… I'm sorry… please… Gwen… kill me… please… my fault… hurts… no… not… Gwen… Arthur… no… me… hurts… all my fault… kill me… GWEN" Merlin screamed the final word, his back arched and he collapsed onto the bed still and silent. Still breathing but only just.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of chapter 11 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)


	13. Chapter 12

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 12 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

At that time Gaius, Uther and Morgana were running through the castle hoping they could get there in time. When the whole castle suddenly seemed to shake and they heard Merlin scream one word "Gwen." The castle stopped shaking and seemed to be holding its breath, to see what would happen next.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

They sped up and when Gaius opened the door to his rooms he saw Arthur sat on the floor leaning against the wall, Gwen was sitting in a chair holding Merlin's hand as tightly as she could. They were both crying, but what Gaius' eye zoomed in on was Merlin's body, lying on the bed completely still apart from the shallow rise and fall of the chest – he was still alive but only just.

Morgana took an intake of breath and ran to Arthur she sat down next to him and held him close as he cried into her shoulder.

Uther just stood there, shocked at the way his son and ward reacted to the thought of this servant/sorcerer dieing.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gaius ran to Merlin's side, he felt Merlin's forehead and pulled his hand away rapidly. He put the cloth back into the water but instead of draining it so it was damp; he put it onto Merlin sopping wet. He had to cool Merlin down as much as possible.

He had to get Merlin breathing again properly as well, the placed his hands against Merlin's chest and following the breathing rhythm pushed down on his chest hard every few beats. He looked at Gwen who was looking at Gaius with unrestrained hope in her eyes he spoke to her.

"I need you to keep talking to him Gwen. He will need to hear the voice of someone he loves."

"What shall I say?" Gwen asked not wanting to do anything wrong that could result in the death of her beloved.

"Anything, just let him know that your there and you don't plan on leaving him. Morgana" He turned to the king's ward. "Can you go and get some more water. It needs to be as cold as possible." Morgana nodded and separated herself from Arthur, then grabbing the bucket ran to get some more water.

Merlin's breathing was getting less laboured now, he didn't need Gaius forcing the breath out of him anymore, but he still wasn't moving, 'if I couldn't see the rise and fall of his chest I would have thought he was dead' Uther thought trying to disconnect himself from the situation, not sure why he was still there.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Merlin. I don't know if you can hear me but Gaius says I need to talk to you. You're not allowed to die Merlin. I want to marry you, I mean it. I love you so much and you mean the world to me. It's strange but I can't imagine Camelot without you now and you've not been here that long. I remember thinking I was happy before you came, but looking back I don't think I was. You've saved Camelot so many times. Don't think I didn't work that out. After you told me, I thought about everything that had happened. Many things that I don't think we would have lived through before. Camelot just seemed to be lucky, but it was you every time wasn't it? The griffin, the plague in the water, even the first day you were here. It was always you saving us and being happy to not get any recognition from it." She squeezed his hand and wiped fresh tears away.

"I can't imagine you leaving, or Camelot without you here, but if Ron and Hermione are right and you were only waiting for them to find you to take you back… What I'm trying to say is." She gulped and everyone could see how hard it was for her to say the next bit "What I'm trying to say Merlin is if you want to go back with Ron and Hermione I wont mind. I'll not stop you I mean, because I would mind if you left me but. Oh I'm sorry I love you so much but I don't want you to think that I would stop you going back to your time if you really want to. You could see the dog star then, you could see that Sirius is still looking after you. And the Weasley's I know you want to see them again. But if you do go, please leave me with something even if it's just one of your tops. I'll miss you when you go…" She didn't say anymore because Merlin opened his eyes and croaked

"I'm not going anywhere"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

At this statement Gwen hugged him, Gaius hugged him, Arthur got off the floor and jumping across all of the glass, hugged him as well.

"Merlin, I was so scared. I thought you were going to die-"

"-why didn't you tell anyone–"

"- you ok?-"

"-can you breathe properly-"

Merlin tried to raise his hands to stop the barrel of questions but found he was still too weak to do so, sighing he waited till they finished. When they finally did he said,

"I'm fine. Just a bit weak, at the moment I don't have the energy to raise my arms though."

"Well I would give you something but someone seemed to have broken all of my glass containers and everything has smashed on the floor" Gaius joked, glaring at Merlin but his eyes were twinkling so everyone knew that he didn't mean it.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 12 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)


	14. Chapter 13

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 13 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

When they had all finished crowding him, Uther moved to see the servant/sorcerer. He looked weak but his eyes shone with life. The magic had not left him so instead of their normal colour they were golden circles of light, full of love and Magic.

"Sorcerer" Uther spoke in an accusing tone

"My lord" Merlin replied in a neutral tone, not wanting to annoy the king any more than he had to, but he wanted to show that he acknowledged that he was being spoken to.

"You admit that you used magic today?" Uther asked, speaking as a king.

"I did today, and in days past."

"When did you first start using magic?" Uther needed to know

"I've been able to use magic all of my life sire. It is as much a part of me as being king is part of you. I would not be able to stop it even if I tried."

"I gather that you are Harold James Potter"

"I was Harry once Sire." Merlin nodded his head "But now I am Merlin. I'm literally a different person."

"Would you be willing to leave Camelot with Ronald and Hermione?"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gaius, Gwen and Arthur took a deep intake of breath. Was the king going to make Merlin leave Camelot? For Gwen it was even worse she loved the man with all of her being, but she knew that it wasn't just a case of going to a different part of Albion, that they could travel to. It would be going to a completely different time. She would never see him ever again.

When they heard Merlin speak again they breathed a sigh of relief.

"No sire I would not. Even if you ordered me to. I would simply hide. I have no plans of leaving Camelot, Arthur or Gwen."

"What if you would be killed if you stayed?" Uther continued. At this point Morgana ran back in, she dropped the bucket of water at this statement. Before Morgana could give away her secret Merlin spoke.

"Not even then sire." Merlin stated

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther thought for a bit, and when he spoke again, everyone held their breath, not sure if they wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Do you swear that you will only ever use magic do protect Camelot and its people?"

"I do so swear." Merlin replied recognising the importance of what Uther had asked.

"Do you swear that you will be loyal to the Pendragon family for the rest of your life?"

"I do so swear" Merlin said again.

"Good. Then Merlin –" He stumbled not knowing Merlin's full name

"Emrys. Sire, that is my given name from the druids." Merlin smiled

"Merlin Emrys I allow you to stay in Camelot and I entrust the position of Protector unto you"

"I Merlin Emrys vow on my life and magic that I will protect Camelot, for as long as it may stand, and Arthur Pendragon with my life force, Magic, and with my life." A brought white blinded people for five minutes and gold strands tied Merlin to Arthur.

"Merlin? Do you know what you have just done?" Gaius questioned him

"Of course I do a made an unbreakable vow on my magic"

"But do you know what that means?" Gaius pestered unsure himself as to what magic Merlin had just used.

Merlin shrugged and sat up "Sure, it means if I break it I die. It's _unbreakable_. Right" he stood up and grinned at everyone "I'm going to the druids, you coming Arthur?"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Everyone just stared at him.

"What?"

Arthur was the one who spoke for them "Two things Merlin. First if you break that you'll die?"

"Well yeah. But if I broke that your father would kill me anyway. This way is just more painful though. First I lose my magic and then because of _who_ I am and I can't survive without Magic. My body will try and convert any energy into Magic. I lose that to, anyway… It's a painful death. Next thing" Merlin was wondering round the room at this point putting the glass back together with a wave of his hand.

"And this doesn't bother you?"

"Not really, I was going to protect you with my life and I didn't have to pledge myself through magic and life. I could have kept to the muggle vow. But this makes it more formal. To be honest I had made that pledge before anyway just not out loud and not to protect Camelot just you. I'm kinda how you've been alive and how Camelot is still standing. Honestly it was no big deal. Can we do the next thing when I get back from the druids? And I really need to speak with Ron and Hermione as there 'long lost best friend'. Are you coming Arthur, Gwen?"

"You are not going anywhere Merlin, expect back to bed!" Gauis exclaimed

"Nah, I'm fine now Gaius. That bright flash was my Magic, well half of my magic. I'll sleep well for the next few nights but apart from that I'm absolutely fine."

"Half your magic?" Morgana chipped in.

"Well, my magic refuelled itself as I slept. That why it was so violent. Anyway to make a vow takes a certain amount of you magic, because I just bonded myself to Arthur and Camelot for my life. It took 50% to be honest I was expecting it to be more. But as I made that vow silently most times Arthur got hurt I suppose that's the reason why it only took half of my magic. Now druids or is their anymore questions?"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"How are you getting there? You've been in a big fight. You were injured" Gauis again.

"Listen Gauis, I know you studied magic once. But you have to understand… Ok let me explain it like this. What did you feel as you were pulling on magic? Did you ever allow it to just fill you up?"

"Well yes, but…"

"Right well the magic you pulled on was from life. You had to learn to connect with the earth. I was born with it speaking to me. I've always been able to hear Her. Because I can never be normal I am like all magical creatures and was also born with my own core. Which is as bright and large as thedragonunderthecastle" Merlin sped up hoping to skip the size of his magical core, but it didn't work.

"The what?"

"How do you know about that?" Morgana and Uther both spoke at the same time.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Well, when I first came to Camelot I could feel it, I ignored it mainly, but when it stopped me sleeping by continually calling my name every minute of every night. I went down to go see it. He gave me clues as to how to help Camelot, I knew what to do. But how was he to know I'd been reborn thousands of years into the past? So I followed his advice. Unfortunately he cared not for me or for Camelot but just for himself. I broke off all contact with him last year just before all the business with Nimueh. He still calls me sometimes but I have learnt to ignore him." Merlin replied hoping he could get away with just answering Uthers question.

"Merlin you still didn't answer me. The What?" Arthur asked

"Damn. The dragon."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gaius caught on. "Do you mean to say that your core – for lack of a better word – is as large as the 'core' in the oldest and most powerful of all dragons who is currently being kept prisoner under the castle"

Merlin nodded. "As Harry Potter I had access to this core. It was a lot larger then most others, but my friends didn't mind and I didn't show it off. As Merlin I was born with both that and this connection to the earth and all Her life. It seems natural for me to pull life from it when needed. When I woke up I was cut off from Her. When I made the vow I reaffirmed the link and pulled the necessary energy. Healing any wounds I may have had."

"Why did you lose the link?"

"Tom – that's Voldemort – has a link to my mind. I couldn't feel him and he couldn't feel me while we were in other times. But when he came here I had to close off all links, I'm not good enough yet to specify which ones. I've never wanted to cut Her off after all. Can I please go see the druids now?"

"Ok but be careful."

"Is anyone else coming, Gwen? Arthur?"

"Not this time Merlin. You go with Gwen." Everyone nodded in agreement and Gwen just smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Ok. Hold on Gwen"

Everyone watched in shock as Gwen and Merlin just disappeared.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 13 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)


	15. Chapter 14

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 14 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gwen opened her closed eyes. And quickly closed and opened them again, she had just been in Gauis' chambers and now she was minutes away from the druids. Merlin smiled at her

"That, my love, was Teleportation. Wizards use apparition, which is horrible so I fiddled with it and discovered the long lost art of teleportation. It's really simple, I just ask Her to pull me to the needed place. Using my core-"

She shut him up with a finger on his lips and smiled.

"I love you."

"And I you" He replied and offered her his arm "Want to see my old/future best friends as my betrothed?"

She shook her head but held his arm anyway,

"Why didn't you take us straight to them? I'm sure She could have found them." Curiosity got the better of her and she had to ask

"She would, but it's not polite to just appear in front of the druids."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

They walked forward, and a druid came to stand in front of them.

"Who are you?"

"I am Merlin Emrys, Protector of Camelot"

"My lord" The druid bowed to him.

"Do not bow. I understand that you wanted to speak to me."

"We do, but you may speak to the witch and wizard first"

"I thank you" Merlin inclined his head "Well then if you will excuse us?"

The druid nodded and Merlin pulled on Gwen's arm. "Run with me"

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gwen squealed and laughed as Merlin pulled on her arm, they ran for five minutes before they meet anyone else. It was a group of kids and they stopped and surrounded Gwen and Merlin.

"Merlin, Merlin, the other two people, they can use magic sticks."

Merlin bent down to talk to the young girl who looked scared at the thought of magic "Are you scared of them?"

She nodded her head so he asked her again. "Are you scared of Arthur with the sword?"

She shook her head and so Merlin asked her why. She thought for a bit and then said

"Because I know he will use it to protect me"

"Well then, Mary, imagine magic like a sword. Some people are nice with it and others are mean. Ron and Hermione are nice with it. As am I. Do you want to see a magic trick?"

Her eyes opened wide "Can you do magic Merlin?"

He nodded and gathered some soil in his hand and muttered a few magic words, soon the earth began to take shape and colour, it took the form of a white rabbit. Merlin handed it to the young girl. "There you go. Look after it for me?"

Her eyes went even wider and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Can you show us where they are Mary?" Gwen asked quietly

She nodded and pulled on Merlin's hand toward Ron and Hermione who were seated round a bluebell fire.

The children didn't leave so Merlin spoke to them. "Do any of you know how to play stuck in the mud?"

They all shook their heads so Merlin explained "Three people are on and they have to chase others. If a person who is on catches you have to stand very still, with your legs wide apart. Like this" He showed them what he meant "to be free again someone has to crawl under your legs."

Using his magic he pulled one of the logs, a good ten yards away from where they were sitting. "If you touch this log then you can't get caught. But only five of you can touch the log at the same time. Do you understand?"

They all nodded and Merlin picked three people to be on. "Run" He grinned at them and the children scattered laughing all the while, the druid children soon joining in.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

It was Ron who spoke first, breaking the silence "Harry?"

"Merlin." The warlock said quickly

"What?"

"My name, Ronald Weasley, is Merlin Emrys"

"What?"

Merlin laughed and looked at Gwen "I believe that is my name. Love, could you just confirm that for me. After all I swore on that name to protect Arthur and Camelot. And I would hate to use the wrong name at our wedding"

She smiled back at him and before she could reply Ron spluttered in disbelief

"Wedding? What about my sister Potter?"

"I say again. My name is not Potter" His eyes flashed dangerously but Ron and Hermione both missed the warning signs _'Arthur knows me better than them. I spent seven years with them and only fourteen months with Arthur.'_

"Alright then. _**Merlin**_." Ron spat the name "What about my sister?"

"I have no wish to marry your sister, Ron. I was sixteen when we started **and** **stopped** going out. We were together for a few months in the middle of a war.

I've known Gwen since the first day I came to Camelot fourteen months ago and already I can't imagine how I lived eighteen and a half years without her by my side. She's my home, if she is not here then Camelot is home no longer. Home is where the heart is, and Gwen has my heart for the rest of time. If Gwen died I don't know what I would do. Hear me well Ronald Weasley."

He glared at the red head who had glared at him from the minute he said he was not called Potter. "if it were not for my vow to protect Arthur and Camelot, know that I would take the first sword I came across and plunge it through my heart if Gwen was to die. For why would I want to live without her? So you take me back to the future with you and I promise I will kill myself. For then would be no Gwen and no Arthur and Camelot to keep me sane. Maybe then I would find myself in Avalon and find Gwen and my home again."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Gwen listened in shock at the amount that Merlin loved her; she knew he loved her but she thought that he would struggle to choose between her and his friends in the future. Then he had asked her to marry him and she knew that he wouldn't leave her. But there was still that tiny voice in her head that said he wanted to go with them.

'_He had never had any choice,_' Gwen thought, '_he was always going to stay by my side.'_

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Hermione was thinking deeply _'he's not the Harry we once knew. In fact listening to him now I don't think we ever really knew him. I didn't notice he was getting angry. I knew him for seven years but I didn't notice. He feels so deeply for this girl.'_

She turned to face the dark skinned woman. "I'm Hermione."

The girl shook her hand "Guinevere but most people call me Gwen"

Merlin smiled at her and placed his arms around her waist pulling her close and breathing in her scent.

Hermione seemed to think for a bit then said "But I thought…"

"Scary prospect 'Mione. You thinking?"

"Shut it Ha-Merlin. But the legends?"

"Legends are just that Hermione" Merlin spoke gently "In it they say that Merlin is an old man and Arthur is a young innocent boy. Not a twenty one year old prat. The truth gets twisted. I have told you that I will not return, so now you must leave."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Ron pulled out his wand. "You're coming back with us Potter. You are to marry my sister and give my family all the money that we deserve for looking after you all those years"

"You really believe you can beat me?" Merlin spoke quietly, his head still resting on Gwen's.

"The headmaster gave me special training. I can do auror level spells. You didn't even start your seventh year. I bet you just came here to run away from you-know-who." Merlin gently pushed his betrothed towards the children who were still having fun playing stuck-in-the-mud.

With a flick of his wrist he made an invisible shield in front of them, he could feel Her talking to him. Warning him not to be to over-confidant.

"Who?"

"You know who I mean, He-who-must-not-be-named" Ron stared him down and Merlin's eye's turned gold as his magic built up,

"Could he make creatures of clay?"

"What are you on about Potter?"

"Could Tom Riddle make creatures of clay?"

"No?"

"Could he cast spells without a wand?"

"No."

"Could he control the magic of life and death?"

"No. But-"

"Then Nimueh was worse. And I killed her. With a lightening bolt, and I've just killed Tommy boy. That's why I'm here, to bring people home again." Merlin couldn't help but smile at his achievements.

"You're turning dark. I'm taking you back to the aurors." Ron growled

"Nimueh was a threat to Camelot and to Arthur. She tried to kill my mother and my father figure." Merlin growled back.

"Your parents are dead. You-know-who killed them."

"The parents of Harry James Potter were killed. But as I have already told you and Tommy boy. My name is NOT Harry Potter. I'm Merlin Emrys."

"Merlin was a wise old man like Dumbledore, who could cast wandless magic, something that no one else has been able to do."

"Do you see a wand on me Mr. Weasley?"

"No."

"Right cast a spell to make sure"

Ron waved his wand and Merlin couldn't help but think he looked foolish with it. "Accio Wand" No piece of wood came flying from him.

Merlin said nothing but his gold eyes flashed even brighter and Ron rose into the air.

"What? What are you doing to me Potter?"

"My. Name. Is. Merlin. Emrys." He dropped Ron and turned to Gwen.

"Let's go Gwen. Hermione it was nice to see you again. Have a nice life, and as soon as you get back destroy every last remain of that spell. The damage it could cause is terrible"

The bushy haired witch smiled at him. "Of course. You too, be happy!"

"I will be 'Mi, you as well. I'll see you in Avalon."

As Merlin turned and walked away, Gwen held his hand. A jet of green light flew towards them, acting on instinct Merlin pushed Gwen to the side and cast a spell of protection on her. He span round and saw Ron standing there with his arm out stretched.

Merlin appeared at Ron's side and stole the wand. He snapped it in two over Ron's back, whom he had cast a full body bind on.

"How dare you!" His voice was cold and full of scorn and hate. "You were my best friend for seven years, and you tried to kill my reason for living. Have you got anything to say Mr Weasly?"

He released the bond on Ron's mouth "You're supposed to marry my sister. She must have cast a spell on you…" He was forced to stop speaking by Merlin.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

While this was happening Hermione went to Gwen's side. "Are you ok Gwen?"

"I'm, I'm fine. Merlin pushed me aside before it could hit me. What was it?"

The bushy haired witch gulped "The death spell"

"What?"

"Ron cast the death spell at you. He tried to kill you" Hermione replied quietly.

Gwen said nothing but watched Merlin's back, it was stiff and tense then she said "What will happen to him?"

"Where we come from…"

"The future."

"Yeah. In the future the use of that spell and two others gives you a one way ticket to prison"

Merlin spoke up here "He's not going back with you. People have broken out of Azkaban before, Siri for example. Uther and Arthur will cast his punishment"

"But Harry – sorry Merlin – he'll be killed" Hermione pleaded.

"You think I care. He tried to kill Gwen, Hermione. He can rot in hell for all I care."

"But…"

"Hermione, he tried to take a life. Not in battle or for any other reason than he wanted me to marry his sister and give him money. Is prison really going to make a difference?"

"But Merlin…"

"Mione. You were once my friend that is true. But Arthur, Gwen and Morgana are friends with me because they chose to be. They didn't know about my magic and were told through out their entire lives that people like us are evil. Yet they did not leave my side when they learnt of it. I'm a servant here, Arthur is the crown Prince, Morgana is the King's ward but they still welcome me as their friend. They both fought against the king for me. From the beginning Ron has been jealous of me, when he had family and I did not. You came to take me away, but only when Voldemort returned. May your life be happy and long and I shall see you in Avalon."

Hermione thought for a bit then said "I understand Merlin. I shall see you in Avalon, you too Gwen"

"Goodbye Hermione Granger, smartest witch of your time"

"You flatter me sir." Said Hermione when she realised that she was no longer talking to her old friend but to Merlin Emrys, the greatest Warlock that ever lived and that he was paying her a huge compliment.

"Nay, I speak the truth. Tell the Weasleys that Ron fell in the fight against Voldemort. They do not need to suffer anymore. I can change your memories to show that if you wish"

She shook her head, "No, I want to keep this memory. You've shown me who my true friends are."

She pulled out her wand and spoke words of power for a long time. Merlin added his own spell speeding it up, and adding extra power. She disappeared in a bright flash of light and a strong wind.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin turned to his fiancée, "Come Gwen let us go"

"Merlin…"

"No" He smiled but it did not reach his gold eyes. "I shall speak to the druids another time. Right now all I want is to go back to Camelot."

"And you may" A druid spoke from behind him, Merlin turned his eyes gold, and ready to utter a spell before he noticed who it was.

"Thank you. I will be back I promise. I shall take the people of Camelot back now. Thank you for taking them in, when we had no where else to go."

"Thank you for trusting us with them Emrys." The druid bowed and walked away.

Merlin bowed back and using magic enhanced his voice

"People of Camelot," The children stopped playing and everyone turned to face him, his eyes gold bright gold and he seemed to grow bigger. "The danger in Camelot is over, it is time to return home."

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Everyone cheered and the knights came to him. "What happened?"

"Voldemort can no longer hurt anyone, I have left judgement to Uther and Arthur. They will decide what is to be done with him. Gwen and I shall be at the back. I want you to lead the way."

"We should arrest you for doing magic. It is against the laws of Camelot."

"Yeah" Merlin waved his hand. "You _could_ but I've sworn to Uther and on Magic to only use it to protect Camelot and Arthur Pendragon. So _**me**_ using magic _**isn't**_ against Camelot's laws. If you don't believe me you can take it up with the king when we get back to Camelot. Until then you're under my command."

The brashest of the knights pulled out his sword. "Why should we listen to you? You can't even weald a sword properly even though Arthur has been training you for over a year"

Merlin didn't move but he pushed Gwen behind him, protecting her with his body. He spoke with his voice full of power "I am Camelot's protector."

"You are a sorcerer, a person who has to rely on the supernatural to win any battles. Unless you can prove you are worthy of being my superior without the use of magic I will not follow you." The knight smiled threateningly. "Can you beat me Merlin? Manservant of Prince Arthur"

A feral grin was his reply as Merlin pulled a sword out of a nearby knight's sheath; he had left his in Gaius' rooms. With a wave of his hand and a flash of his eyes, he placed a shield around everyone. He would not allow them to get hurt.

"Dance with me Sir Gallaway" That was the only warning he gave before he attacked, he span and darted to the side, hitting the knight and then spinning out of range. The knight had no chance.

The kids cheered for Merlin, he always spent time with them when he could afford it; helping them when they fought with pieces of wood. Showing them the correct way of doing a certain move, they had never understood why he made them promise to keep his fighting skills quiet. But they always did if only for his help when the played at being knights of Camelot. Merlin kicked the knight's sword out of his hand and placed his at the bare neck.

"Do you yield?"

"Never" He breathed heavily.

Merlin pushed the sword closer and placed the knight's own at his stomach "Do you yield?"

"Yes" He chocked out.

"I AM your superior. Learn to live with it." He chucked the sword back to the knight and with Gwen's help started to arrange the woman and the children. He cast a ward around them so that he would know if anyone was in danger and they started the long trek back to Camelot

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) End of Chapter 14 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

A/N hey guys just one chapter left although i contomplated leaving it here.

I have a poll on for what story i should update next, every story WILL be completed i'm just working on them slowly as i have other idea's as well. So go and vote on that. It will be open for a couple of weeks and i'm without internet next week which gives me loads of time to just sit and write - which i am planning on doing.

So VOTE and REVIEW

happy-reader007


	16. Chapter 15

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) Chapter 15 (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

The castle was full of noise, people who were running around trying to make sense of what had happened. Arthur stood on the tallest tower, looking towards the woods, where he knew that the druids were hiding.

He waited to watch Merlin and Gwen return.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin was tired although he did not show it, the whole day had been an emotional drain as well as a physical one and he was ready to sleep forever. But he knew that he would have to wait before he could fall into his small bed in Gaius' chambers, so he didn't let it show. He smiled and made the children laugh, keeping their spirits up on the long walk back to Camelot.

"I'm tired Merlin."

He smiled down at the young girl who was still holding the white rabbit, he bent down and allowed her to jump on his back, they walked out of the forest and Camelot Castle was in sight giving them all a bit more energy.

Ron has been shoved onto a horse –given to them by the druids – and was being pulled along unmercifully.

They finally walked out of the forest and into the castle's shadow, soon they were at the gate and Arthur ran to meet them. "Merlin."

He smiled wearily, "Hi Arthur, listen put Ron in the cells and make sure everyone goes home safely, I feel ready to collapse." Some of the knights grabbed Ron and dragged him to the cells, Arthur watched as Merlin allowed the young girl to slide of his back and to the waiting arms of her father. "Death count?" Merlin asked

"None" Arthur replied steadying his friend "listen I'm taking you to Gaius, you were fine before you left. Said you were on half power."

Merlin was now half-asleep, "why would Ron do that?" Arthur was confused but Gwen replied, now steadying Merlin on the other side.

"He was jealous Merlin."

"But I would have given him the money otherwise." Merlin mumbled

"I know that, but he didn't. He just wanted to be the best." Gwen continued as they guided Merlin towards the castle.

Eventually they got Merlin to bed; he was asleep instantly. Arthur looked to Gwen for an explanation.

"We went to go see Ron and Hermione, she's gone home, but Ron said Merlin had to go with them. He had to marry Ginny, he got really angry when he said that his name was no longer Harry James Potter. Then Merlin said that he would never leave my side because if I died he would grab the first sword he saw and kill himself with it, were it not for his promise to protect you and Camelot. That if Ron wanted to try and take him back then, if he succeeded they would just have a dead hero." Gwen stopped and looked into Arthur's eyes "Do I really hold that much control over the future of Camelot?"

"You hold that much control over our main protector" Arthur replied before signalling for Gwen to continued, Morgana, Uther and Gaius were all listening intently as well.

"Well, Ron was still angry that Harry would dare claim to hold the name Merlin, saying Merlin was a wise old man who was the only person who could cast wandless magic. He said that Merlin was a coward and had only come to Camelot to hide from an evil wizard. Merlin disagreed saying that someone called Nimueh was worse and that he had already killed her. Ron said that Merlin was turning dark. Merlin and he had a fight in which Merlin won, using magic but with no stick – or wand – and no words either. Again he told them to leave only this time we turned to leave as well. But Ron," she paused and tried to calm down from the shock, "next thing I know, I've been pushed to the ground by Merlin and a green light sped over our heads. Merlin got really angry – I've never seen him like that before."

Arthur interrupted "Green light?" Gwen nodded "But Merlin said that green meant death."

Gwen nodded, "I've never seen him so cold before, it was scary. But then he smiled at me. He sent Hermione back saying that Ron's family didn't need to suffer any more and that she should tell them that Ron fell in the fight against Voldemort, then after a small fight with Sir Gallaway we came back. You know the rest."

They all spoke for a bit longer before going to bed. Gaius offered Gwen his bed but she turned it down saying she wanted to sleep close to her betrothed.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Days later and the people had got used to seeing Merlin use magic to help them, they had all liked Merlin before hand and the king had made a speech explaining how Merlin had been using his magic and how he had vowed to protect Camelot with his life, using a more binding vow than the knights.

Merlin was shouting at Arthur, "move your legs"

"I am!" Arthur shouted back.

"Quicker." Merlin replied, after a few more minutes "Stop"

Arthur did so panting. "bloody hell Merlin. How can you do this?"

"Two lifetimes, Arthur, but you're picking it up quicker than I am. Now I know you can dance but what about gymnastics?"

Arthur looked at him confused so Merlin elaborated "Cartwheels? handstands? flips? Spinning on one foot?" as he said each one he demonstrated

Arthur just looked at him some more "those are things for jesters" he explained in a way that made complete sense to him but also made Merlin want to hit him.

"ok so you fight me and I'll just use those four movements" Merlin replied trying to show why this was important." The fight was slightly more fair but it still end with Arthur on the ground and Merlin with his sword pointing at Arthur's throat

"Give," Arthur groaned "How?" he asked

"Because," Merlin replied, staying standing on his hands "you have been taught by people who did not think that it was right for the prince to do such lowly things, because you didn't learn them no one else will." He returned to his feet "because I have no such problems showing you up I am able to move in this fashion, to show that when you think you've cornered me, you're wrong and I now have the upper hand. You were doing the right thing by always moving."

"I do know that much Merlin, I can't win if I'm fighting someone who is always moving if I stay still."

"But you rely on your shield too much" Merlin continued. "Don't bring it next time."

"What?"

"I have no shield Arthur." Merlin pointed out

"Yes but that's your own fault, why should I give up my shield?" The prince asked

"Arthur you asked for my teaching, I am teaching you to fight like I do with no shield and two swords." He could see the knights gathering for their training and smiled at the prince. "Ok try this, use your other arm for training the knights. You're right handed, so wield the sword in your left and shield in your right – if you must use the shield. I'm going to check on the girls."

He shrunk his weapons, put them in his pockets and went back to standing on his hands before walking off upside-down through the castle courtyard until he got to the steps, he turned to see Arthur and the knights still watching as well as most of the occupants of Camelot so he grinned and continued up the stairs being extra careful. When he got to the top he brought one leg down and the other, he stood up and waved at Arthur who shouted up at him.

"Show off"

Merlin continued to grin before walking through the castle, people still continued to stop and ask him questions and he did his best to answer them.

"Sir..."

"It's Merlin."

"Yes sir, I mean Merlin um, I was wondering could I help design the Lady Gwen's dress?" Merlin smiled at the young girl who he knew was always drawing sketches

"Well, Gwen is planning to speak to the seamstress later, how about you come with me now. I used to see you in the kitchens drawing all the time, they always looked good." The girl blushed "Why are you working in the kitchens anyway?"

"We need the money. My sister is ill, so I work and draw on the sidelines until she is better and I can put money towards getting material" They had got to the room Merlin had been given, he opened the door to see Gwen and Morgana talking.

"Is there any reason why you meet in my room?"

"No" Morgana grinned at him, Gwen smiled at him but didn't move, Merlin gestured the young girl in.

"Hi Sarah" Gwen greeted her.

"Hi" she replied shyly, clutching pieces of paper to her chest. She looked for support from Merlin he gave it and she spoke a bit louder. "I wanted to ask if I could help design your dress, you and Merlin were always nice to me."

Gwen smiled at her and soon the three girls were gathered round the table looking at the sketches.

Merlin grinned at the sight before quietly leaving, he went to Gaius' rooms.

"Hi Gaius"

"Hello Merlin, finally remembered about me now?"

"I never forgot you Gaius." Merlin replied with a grin, "I'm bored so I thought I would see if you want help, I can't do potions but I can gather ingredients and stuff."

"I couldn't ask the Lord Protector to do that" Gaius replied

Merlin groaned "Stop it Gaius, you are not asking. I am offering" Gaius shook his head

"You got enough yesterday."

"I have too much spare time, I'd even clean the leach tank by hand. I'm that bored."

The old man laughed and they talked for ages, Gaius was trying to get Merlin to tell him about his life in the future but Merlin continued to refuse. "I remember it once a year, and that's painful enough. I don't want to relive those years, it hurts to much Gaius. Everyone died, almost everyone that I knew and then I find that the people I looked up to were plotting behind my back. That one of my best friends had no problem casting the killing curse at someone I love. I won't tell you Gaius. I refuse to talk anymore about it until All Hallows Eve." He looked old and Gaius let him off but was now even more curious.

"You've got a meeting with the king in a few minutes." Gaius reminded him.

"Damn, ok I'll be back tomorrow probably."

He ran through the castle until he got to the meeting room. The guards smiled at him "you're cutting it close."

"I know, but it's no fun otherwise." They nodded and let him through.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"My lord" Merlin bowed

"Protector" Uther replied. "I wanted to know what you think we should do with our two prisoners and how you feel your role as protector is working."

Merlin nodded "I'm enjoying my new role, that I don't have to hide anymore but I have too much spare time. Every day so far I've had to cut Arthur's practice short because he feels himself above some of my methods. I showed him today he was wrong and I'm hoping that tomorrow will be better. But until he stops relying on his shield and not his body we are going to struggle. I told him to train the knights with his opposing hand, but when I checked he wasn't. It could just have been for that moment when he was showing a particular move but I can find out tomorrow. The people seem to have got over the fact that I can use magic, maybe it's because I still do most things by hand. I've never relied fully on magic it just seems foolish to me. About Ron and Voldemort, I don't know." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair causing it to stick up at wild angles.

"I knew Ron for seven years and he was my best mate. But he was always jealous even though he had the one thing I wanted – family. I'd like to think that he was under someone's control but I've already checked him. He acted completely of free will and every time I see him he still thinks that he is in the right and that Gwen has cast a spell on me that puts me under her control, even though he knows that, that spell doesn't work on me, I can fight it off. If he was sent home he would be put into prison for life, but people have got out before. When he threw the curse I wanted him killed, but know... I don't know" He sighed again "Voldemort, I hate killing but I think death would be kindest. He can't stay and he'll never fit in, he hates you all too much. He would find someone like Nimueh and then Camelot would be in even greater danger. I will wield the axe myself, but I do not want to be the one who has to come to that decision. That is your role, I will just follow it out. I'm sorry I was not more help to you my lord"

Uther shook his head "No you have told me lots. I'm glad that the people have accepted you, you will find it more difficult when we have visitors but you will have to cross that bridge when we come to it. Voldemort will be put to death, if you are sure about wielding the axe, then I'll have that arranged for tomorrow. Ronald, will have to be killed as well he tried to kill someone in cold blood."

"Very well sire, but I request that my presence is not needed, I do not want to remember him as he is now, but as he was."

"You have my permission." Uther sat down on his throne, "I don't know what I can do about Arthur although. I was watching earlier, hopefully you beating him just using the movement of court jesters and mainly on your hands at the end will beat it into him."

"Sire, he requested my teaching and I am only too happy to give it to him. But if he does not try then I can't help."

"I know" The king replied "I had a message today from an outlying village, they claim to have magical problems."

"I shall check it out at first light my lord" Merlin replied quickly.

"Good, I shall speak to you again next week at the same time" The king dismissed him.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Weeks later Merlin still wanted to hit Arthur for his insistence that as everyone else in the kingdoms used a shield he would be at a disadvantage because he did not.

"Arthur" Merlin growled. "If you take your shield to training again, whether with me or the knights, you will watch me set fire to it. If everyone else uses the same technique and you use a different one then you are at the advantage. Besides not everyone uses the shield in all the kingdoms. I don't and I am trying to teach the same to you."

Arthur got annoyed, although he knew that Merlin was right "Well you were born an oddity anyway, whoever heard of someone being born of magic?"

Merlin's face lost any emotion, "I'm a freak Arthur I've known that all of this life and the past. I also thought that in this life I was The Protector and your swords teacher. Get someone else to teach you. I have duties to attend to."

He shrunk he swords and walked away, not caring that everyone was watching. He teleported and found himself at a castle that Harry Potter would one day call home.

He smiled as he leant against the wall, it wasn't quite home, for she was kingdoms away, but it was close enough.

He called up his patronus, which had changed forms from a stag, to a dragon. He smiled for he knew who it represented – Arthur. Maybe he was angry at him, but Arthur was still the other half of his coin. Damn him.

He spent a few days in Scotland, he got to know the locals and would perform magic tricks for the children, but he always knew that it was only for a short time. He had got over his anger quickly and often let himself teleport back to check on Camelot but he would see the people were safe before going again.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Merlin was back in Camelot, he had teleported himself to the tunnel to the dragon, for he knew that no one else would be there.

"MERLIN" The dragon shouted at him. He wanted to walk away but he turned round and followed the voice, "you called?"

"You said you would never visit me again."

"You were the one who called me" Merlin snapped back.  
"Something is coming." The dragon said cryptically

"I know" Merlin replied as he leant against the wall, "Something magical and strong." The dragon looked at him in confusion "the air is cold and it whispers on the wind. Camelot is always in danger, but this time it is something inside the walls, something calling to be let out after hundreds of years of captivity. The threat is something that I could not easily miss."

"You can feel it?" The dragon asked in awe

"Can you not? I can feel every magical thing, that is just what is calling out the loudest. The druid boy is getting unsettled, a young sorceress is building her power, another druid child has been cursed. Can you not feel it?" He persisted asking the dragon

"Nay Emrys I cannot."

"I can feel the link between you and I" Merlin continued as though the dragon had not interrupted him, "there is a link between us, not like the link with Arthur, or Gwen, or any other user, a link between us that goes through one other, it feels like that without the other we are equals or at least you are only just below me but bound to listen." He continued to muse in silence. "You are the last of your kind and I am the first of mine, we are both alone and because of that I will forgive you, but I will not forget. I will visit you again but you must get over your problem with Uther, yes he was wrong in binding you to this rock, but he will not always be king. When Arthur is I shall free you – that is my promise, but you cannot try to hurt Camelot."

The dragon nodded, and Merlin smiled at him, "Very well. I'm Merlin Emrys, formerly Harry James Potter – The Protector, who are you?"

The dragon couldn't help but laugh "Kilgarrah, warlock, my name is Kilgarrah. When did you become The Protector?"

"When an old enemy of mine returned and when Uther found out about my magic, I am magically bound to protect Camelot and Arthur with magic and with my life."

They continued to speak for some time before Merlin left, "I must go back to Arthur and Gwen, I have been away too long."

"Goodbye Protector, come and visit me again."

"I promise Kilgarrah." Merlin replied as he walked out.

He stepped out of the dungeons, seeing Voldemort still in there, but Ron there no longer. "Tom" he said simply

"Potter" the other man spat. "I see you have returned, they said you had run away."  
"Nay, not I, I left to clear my head so I had a better idea of my life. I am now back so your execution will be ASAP." Harry walked away, not caring that he was being shouted at; a guard came running to see what the commotion was.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

"Protector." He gasped to see him, "Where have you been?"

"I've been sorting myself out and helping those who needed it. But I have now returned. I must see the King and Prince Arthur. I have much to tell them."

"They have people out looking for you, you are to be placed in the dungeons for they believe you have broken your vow."

"If I had, I would be dead. But very well, I will rest here." He opened the door to the cell he had stayed in before. The door closed behind him and he sat on the floor, facing the door, the guard stared at him. "Well, go and get Uther then." He chided the young man.

"You're just going to sit there?"

"What else should I do? I have something important to tell Uther and this seems to be the quickest way to see him. So, go and tell the king I have returned."

Fredrick nodded and did so running out of the dungeons.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

He ran to the door of the throne room, and told Sir Leon. "Sir, the Protector has returned, he says he has something important to tell the king."

"Where is he?"

"Sitting in a cell, of his own choosing. Waiting to be seen"

"Very well. I will let the king know that he is back. Go back to your station."

Sir Leon, walked into the throne room and bowed. "Sire I bring you news as you requested. Merlin has returned to Camelot."

Arthur stood up straight, for he had been leaning against one of the pillars. "Merlin is back?"

"Yes sire, he is currently sitting in one of the cells waiting for the king to visit him, he says he has something important to tell him."

Uther nodded and stood up. "I shall go at once, do you know where he has been?"

"I regret to say I don't sire." Leon bowed again

"Very well." Uther nodded and walked out, Arthur following behind him.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Uther walked down the steps to the dungeons to see Merlin sitting against the wall, playing with the straw.

"My lord" He stood up and bowed

"Where have you been Protector? You left and Camelot could have needed you."

"I came back often my lord, but I did not stay. I was angry and I allowed my anger to cloud my judgement, so I left. I spent time near a castle that was home in my first childhood, I helped them people there. And when I had set my mind at ease I came back home."

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Uther asked again his face showing no emotions.

"There is something coming my lord, a power I do not know if I can defeat. It sleeps under the castle, but it is waking up, the anger is immense," he shivered "the cold in unnatural and whatever it is wants revenge for thousands of years of captivity. Something is rotten in Camelot and it is affecting the people here as well. I should not have lost my temper, but..." he sighed trying to work out the best way to explain it.

"It's like the little voice in the back of your head, the little voice that tells you, you should kill or that you should steal, the voice of doubt. Well the-whatever-it-is is calling on that doubt and amplifying it, making it bigger. I was angry because Arthur was refusing to listen to me, normally I would have just called an end to the session and gone back inside, but I got really angry and left. It took me sometime while I was away for me to realise why I was so annoyed. And when I did I allowed Magic to fill me so I could listen to the spirits all around."

Merlin stopped and Uther and Arthur just stared at him, Arthur summed up their thoughts "so something inside Camelot is trying to escape?" Merlin nodded, "and that something is what caused you to leave?" another nod "and me to get so annoyed with you trying to teach me other things and call you a freak?" a third nod. "Well..." Arthur took the key out of his pocket and undid the lock. "seems to me like we need to work out how to defeat this thing, or else keep it trapped, so you can teach me properly." Merlin smiled at the prince, he really was going to be the best King ever.

"I am sorry for leaving my lord." Merlin said bowing to Uther.

"Well you will make up for it by keeping Camelot safe. The sorcerer – Voldemort – has been judged and found guilty. He is to be beheaded in the square tonight."

"I will do it myself sire. It is up to me because I didn't kill him Sir properly the first time."

Uther nodded, "Very well, you will spend the rest of the day in the cells and then kill the sorcerer yourself and we shall forget this ever happened."

"Thank you sire." Merlin replied sitting back down in the corner playing with some straw.

"Any magic and I shall come up with a stricter punishment."

"Of course my lord, I would expect nothing less." Merlin stated.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Later that night Sir Leon got Merlin from out of the cell and handed him the axe when he got outside. He said nothing but Voldemort spoke "This is the young leader of the light – what would Dumbledore say?"

Merlin replied "I don't give a damn what he would say. You tried to hurt Arthur and Camelot. Now you're paying the price." And with that he brought the axe down and his head rolled off into a basket which Merlin then set alight, burning the rest of his body as well. "The war is over and I won." Merlin said his voice lacking in emotion. He walked off the stage towards Arthur, Gwen and Morgana.

"I'm finally free."

"Not quite" Gwen replied jokingly "You bound yourself to Arthur."

Merlin pretended to look Arthur up and down "Nah, no hardship. I can live with being bound to this prat. I've got you with me, and Morgana can warn me if anything is gonna happen"

"How?" Arthur asked

Morgana had told Gwen, so the only person that didn't understand what Merlin was on about was Arthur, they all laughed "What do you mean?"

The three of them walked away still laughing at Arthur "Come one tell me."

"Maybe when your less of a prat" Merlin shot back.  
"Idiot" Arthur retorted falling into step with them, "Seriously though, tell me."

They refused to tell him anything which made them all laugh as they walked into the castle, almost all secret between them were gone and they were only keeping the last to annoy Arthur. Everything was currently good in the world until they worked out what was waking up underneath Camelot and playing with their minds.

(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) The End (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)

Hey I know it is a cheesy end – but I'm terrible with endings. I was going to do the next series but I realised that most of the stories wouldn't work with everyone in Camelot knew about his magic. So I thought I'd stop. Also I have other plot bunnies to work on. YEY and NOOOO because I am terrible at ending the stories but they have to end eventually.

9


End file.
